


My Kind of Freedom

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Eren had lost everything and Levi had come in hopes of salvaging what was left of Eren's homeland. The two are brought together and clash instantly, but something more than distrust blooms between them. Levi can't ignore the troublesome and spirited man and Eren can't shake the feeling he isn't being told the whole truth. Just who was he desperately trying not to fall for?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. The Auction

**We do not own Attack on** **Titan** **or it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One - The Auction**

The world was a cruel and dangerous place. Nobody knew this better than eighteen year old Eren Jaeger who'd been unlucky enough to fall prisoner to a group of warriors who'd ambushed the land he resided in. There were only a dozen of them, but they were unlike anything Eren had ever seen before. He'd watched countless people be slain, the only survivors were those like himself who'd been captured to be sold at auction. It was sick, twisted, despicable.

Eren was among many women and children and a few other young men around his age. He was blindfolded and had been drugged for the majority of the transfer. Even when he came to, he was disoriented and trying not to panic. His heart was broken, his father had disappeared during the attack and he'd been forced to watch his mother be killed—though not before she was tortured alongside him. He was weak, tired and just wished he'd wake up from the horrible nightmare he was currently living. This was his reality though and he only had so much fight left in him for the time being.

Days passed without him having food or a bath and he'd been given just enough water to survive. Still he had yet to be freed from restraints or the blindfold, he was forcefully pulled from one cold place to another, ending up in a room where he soon found he would finally be sold. Eren had always been brave, but now he was afraid. These people were bidding him off, listing all the assets he had, everything he was worth, like he was cattle. He truly just wished for death. He'd already pleaded for it, and yet here he was… for some reason he was still alive.

Apparently there were several people in attendance from different countries, but Eren knew nothing of his buyer, Rivaille. He was surprised when he'd been purchased for an outrageous amount of money, but it only frightened him more. That meant this man who now owned him was a powerful man. There was no chance of Eren escaping him. _Not that he wouldn't try the second he got a chance._

Though he was feeling down about everything that had happened, Eren was a fighter with a determination that was almost frightening. He was down. But he wasn't out. He'd be damned if he was going to be somebody's slave. Not in this life. This man, Rivaille, had bought several other prisoners as well and they were all expecting the worst as they were transferred into a wagon. There was a long ride before the wagon stopped and Eren was holding hands with the women at his sides, they were all absolutely terrified. There were children as well, completely oblivious as to what awaited them, but scared just like everyone else.

While they all remained still aside from the trembling of their nerves, they were all led out of the wagon and forced to stand in a line. One by one, their blindfolds were removed and Eren quickly looked around to take in his surroundings once he was able to see. They were just outside of a large cabin that was in the middle of nowhere, Eren being the only male prisoner amongst six children and five women.

There were several men surrounding them, one of them had to be the buyer and Eren looked them over one by one until his eyes settled on one in particular who had a commanding aura about him. His eyes narrowed on those impassive blue-grey orbs, hating how stylishly the man was dressed. Eren and the other prisoners were in rags, if they could even be called that. They were filthy… and this man just thought he could buy people to do with them as they pleased.

The man's gaze swept down the line of his newly purchased property and Eren rolled his eyes at the action.

"Listen closely because I'm only going to say this once." Rivaille spoke loud and clear, his voice a deep tember. "Keep your heads down and do as you're told, I don't have time for trouble makers. You'll be treated well here." He then turned on his heel and addressed the woman next to him. "Have them brought to the baths and given new clothes."

"Yes sir." The brunette smiled, watching as the man and the tall blonde headed into the cabin. "Well . . . welcome to castle Rivaille, everyone. You may call me Hanji. You'll be in my care from hence forth." She said and just received blank stares in response. It didn't surprise her, not when they had been through so much. "Right this way, let's get everyone freshened up."

There seemed to be guards surrounding them and Eren's nerves were so shaken he couldn't settle himself down. He felt even worse when he was taken away from the other prisoners, because he was a male and they obviously didn't want him doing anything funny, even though Eren wouldn't have dreamed of ever hurting anyone. He just wanted to be free.

In spite of everything, he was grateful for the bath and the clean clothes. He felt so much better afterwards, though he didn't have much privacy and felt rushed the entire time. The guard keeping eyes on him was a man called Reiner. He looked mean and frightening, and Eren didn't want him looking after him. He needed somebody that looked a little less capable, so he had a chance of escaping.

As soon as he was finished with his bath, he was led to a dining room where he was soon joined by the other prisoners. To his surprise, they were served a delicious meal and a starving Eren ate his fill happily. His guard didn't go down, not even close. So this Rivaille wanted them cleaned and energized so he could work them to death, he'd be damned. Eren felt sorry for the other prisoners, but not everyone could be saved. He had to think of himself, so he was just waiting on the opportunity to run. He'd thoroughly observed his surroundings and had mapped out the entire cabin before he was taken to a room for the night. It didn't look like a cell, but it felt like one.

His guard was changed to a younger, smaller man who didn't seem nearly as intimidating as the other. Eren was pacing back and forth through his room, the guard posted up inside by his door as if to prevent his escape. He had some food in his system now, he was not above knocking the guy out to make his escape, even if he really didn't want to hurt him. He obviously just worked for the man who wanted him to be his slave.

"I have to pee." Eren told him impatiently with a huff.

"Oh? Didn't you just go after dinner?" The short blonde blinked at him suspiciously.

"Maybe. But I have to go again." Eren shrugged.

"Well alright, come along."

Eren nodded, keeping his face free of any emotion as he followed the guard out of the room and down the hallway. When he tried to follow him in, Eren stopped him with a scowl.

"I can take care of it myself, thank you." He scoffed and the blonde's face heated up.

"W-well… just hurry."

"No problem." Eren said as he slipped into the bathroom and closed the door, smirking as he looked directly at the window ahead of him. He couldn't care less that he was on the second floor, he was breaking out.

It was easier than he expected. Eren crawled out of the window and down a tree that was placed perfectly beside the window. These guys were too easy. He got lucky. He grinned to himself as soon as his feet touched the ground but before he could take a single step, he heard a twig snap behind him.

Eren whirled around, stomach flipping at the sight of the pig himself. "Bastard." Eren snapped, taking a step back away from him. "Just stay where you are… or… or else."

Rivaille sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought I said no trouble making, brat." He drawled. "Alright, back into the cabin with you."

"Not on your life, you… you… sicko." Eren turned his nose up and backed up another step. "I refuse to be your captive."

"That's nice and all, but it's been a long day and I have an early one starting tomorrow. It would be appreciated if we could wrap this up quickly." Rivalille said and took one step forward. "You can run, but I promise you, you won't get far."

"Right, have a horrible life asshole." Eren scoffed, foot digging into the ground as he went to take off as quickly as he could.

His wrist was captured in a single second and his arm was brought behind his back. His other arm was soon captured as well, Rivaille's grip like iron, and he was held in place.

"No!" Eren struggled against the strong hold on him, whimpering in a desperate need to free himself. "Let me go, let me go!"

"Quiet, you'll wake everyone up." Rivaille scolded and forced Eren to straighten his back. "I get that this is a shitty situation and you've been through hell, but you're going to have to deal with it."

"Not a chance!" Eren ground out, still trying to pull his arms free. "Let go of me, you're hurting me."

"This is why I don't deal with brats." Rivaille grumbled before releasing the spirited boy and throwing him over his shoulder instead. "We're going inside. Keep fighting me, and I'll have you restrained."

"You think this is going to stop me, you bastard?" Eren screeched while flailing around in hopes of making Rivaille drop him. "If you want to sleep tonight you better let me go now!"

The threat made Rivaille's eyebrow twitch, but he didn't so much as pause on his way inside. Eren fought the whole way back to his cell. He hated this man. He would not be his prisoner forever. He would make a way to escape. If not this time, then sometime soon. Eren was only let down once he was inside the room and he immediately glared at the man, all too ready to bolt the second he moved out of the way.

"Don't even think about." Rivaille warned and crossed his arms. "Just settle the fuck down and behave, I'm not above gagging you." He had enough trouble sleeping as it was without the brat making all that racket. "Get some sleep and plot your escape tomorrow, alright? I'm tired."

"Sure, sure. I'm sure we will both sleep like a couple of babies." Eren muttered, turning his back until Rivaille left him.

Eren sighed deeply and waited a bit before peeking outside of his door, but there was a different, much bigger man standing guard there now. He just shook his head at Eren knowingly and Eren went back inside the windowless room, slamming the door shut. He cursed loudly and stormed over to the surprisingly comfortable bed, screaming into the pillow when he threw himself down on it.

He absolutely despised this man and he would be escaping as soon as possible. Tomorrow was a new day.

Eren woke at the crack of dawn and wasted no time looking outside of his room. The same man was there, looking just as on guard as he was hours before. Eren scowled at him, already hating him too. What happened to the little blonde? He wanted him back.

"I have to pee." He said plainly and the guard gestured for him to come out. He said nothing, only walking along with Eren to the bathroom, stepping inside with him as well. "Hey, pervert, give me some privacy!"

"I can't have you sneaking out the window. Just do your business and get back to bed."

"I can't go if you're in here." Eren huffed, crossing his arms defiantly. "Get lost."

"No."

"Yes."

"Let's get you back to your room, you must not really have to go." The tall man sighed.

"Yes I do, but I need some privacy. You… you probably just want to look at me, you… you're dirty."

The man's face paled and he surprisingly backpedaled. "I'll turn around."

"Get out."

"No, I'll turn around, hurry it up."

Eren growled at being ignored of his rights as a human being, but said nothing more as the man turned around. Without wasting a beat, he walked to the window, slammed it open and dove out without any regards to his safety. He rolled out over the roof and dropped down to the ground, thankfully not spraining an ankle. He laughed victoriously and took off, not about to wait around to get caught but he only made it a couple feet before he was tackled to the ground, the force of the hit knocking the breath out of him.

"Oi, what the fuck do I pay people around here for?" Rivaille grumbled, holding Eren down by his wrists from on top of him.

Eren fought to suck in a breath and as soon as he was able to, he started trying to scurry back or buck him off of him to get away from the man. "Get off of me you sick, nasty, sadistic, bastard!" Eren roared, rolling and rocking his body desperately.

Rivaille prayed for patience. "First you keep me up at night and then you won't let me have breakfast before you've already ditched your guard. Let me clarify things for you since you insist on making things difficult. You can not and will not escape from me, so get the notion out of your system."

Eren stared up at his captor with a look of disgust. "You may have caught me twice, but I can and I will escape you. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but one day soon. It's inevitable."

Admittingly Rivaille was impressed with the boy's determination, he wasn't at all broken from the things he had to have gone through. However, he had a job to do and he couldn't let him interfere by dashing off at every opportunity.

"You know that if I were any other man at that auction, you would be severely punished for this. You certainly have a lot of nerve, but you aren't too bright. What's the next step after you leave?" Rivaille asked. "Where will you go? The whole land is filled with black hearted and greedy pieces of shit and you can't outrun all of them. I'm your best shot right now and until you have an actual plan, you're fucked."

"I'm already fucked, in case you haven't noticed, you sicko." Eren spat. "I had plans. I had _plans_. Now I have nothing. So, I just want to die a free man. Let me go." He started struggling again, this man was no bigger than him but he was strong, he didn't budge.

Rivaille waited until he was finished fighting, but the fire never left Eren's eyes. "No one is dying on my watch, not a single person as long as I have any say." He told the boy, but it was more of a promise to himself. "We're going back. Breakfast should be ready soon."

"Go ahead. I'm leaving." Eren mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"Damn brat." Rivaille shook his head before he manhandled Eren over his shoulder again, heading back to the cabin.

"Hey you old brute, put me down this instant!" Eren shouted, kicking his legs and punching the man right in his rear repeatedly.

What little patience Rivaille had earlier was gone and he brought his hand down once on Eren's ass, hard. "If you want to act like a child then I'll treat you like one."

Eren gasped, facing heating up in what had to be anger. Yes, he was furious. "You damn pervert! Let me go or I'm gonna bite you!"

"Oh, hear that Erwin? Our Rivaille is a pervert!" Hanji laughed as the pair watched the spectacle before them.

"Shut the fuck up, Hanji." Rivaille hissed, dodging Eren's elbow.

"Well the two of you are off to an energetic morning." Erwin mused, more than a little amused by Eren's antics.

Rivaille flipped him off and then proceeded inside to take Eren all the way to the dining room.

Eren yelped when he was suddenly set down in a chair and released, immediately getting on his feet and glowering at his enemy. "I'm not hungry."

"You will sit in that chair if I have to tie you to it." Rivaille challenged and added, "I can always feed you as well if you insist on being difficult."

"Well you better get the chains out, asshole and good luck getting this mouth open." Eren crossed his arms and turned his nose up.

"So be it." The other man shrugged and asked a nearby servant to bring some rope.

"Excuse me?" Eren gasped at Rivaille. "You will not be tying me up!"

"Then sit the fuck down and act like you have some sense." He told him. "And someone bring me my damn tea."

"I will not sit down and oh it must be so nice, just sipping tea and buying people as if you have any right. You make me sick. I'm out of here." Eren scoffed, moving to walk past Rivaille.

Once again he was thwarted and held hostage by his arm. "I'm done being nice, this is your last chance. Sit. Down."

"Fuck. You."

Rivaille narrowed his blue-grey eyes and held out his other hand when the rope was brought. He didn't hesitate to force Eren to sit and tied him down to the chair, no matter how much he struggled. Then his tea arrived and he sat down as well to have a sip before he popped a blood vessel, grabbing the cup by its rim.

"Ridiculous. You're really going to have your own little tea party while I'm tied up like some kind of criminal? Disgusting." Eren couldn't help himself, he truly hated this man.

"You have no one to blame but yourself, I don't make empty threats." Rivaille informed and let the warm liquid wash over him. Thank whatever saint that created tea in this world.

Maybe he was right… maybe if Eren had been stronger, he would have never ended up in this position. His mother would still be alive. But he was weak, and here he was… a prisoner for the unforeseeable future. Just a minute later, Hanji brought in the women and children who all seemed at ease compared to Eren. Food was served and everyone was eating happily, but Eren wouldn't have taken a single bite even if he had a hand to feed himself.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." His captor said after a moment. " . . . And you'll never be able to get out of here on an empty stomach. If you insist on starving yourself then even Armin can easily keep an eye on you. Remember him? The first guard that you gave the slip?"

Eren remembered alright, but he said nothing as he stared into those impassive eyes. At least if he starved himself, he'd be dying his own way. With his mind made up, he kept his mouth shut and made peace with his fate. It was for the best. The decision was easy to see in his eyes and Rivaille didn't miss the defiance. The brat wasn't like anyone he had come across before, not under the circumstances. With a heavy breath he tried a different approach, one Hanji had suggested after the first time he attempted to escape.

"Proving a point to me isn't worth losing your life." Rivaille said and untied one of Eren's arms. "Come on now, it doesn't end here does it? Please just eat something."

Eren didn't understand why this man wanted him to live, unless he planned to really work him to death. He didn't want to live as a slave, it was much more preferable to die. His tone had changed and his features had softened to a look that resembled something close to concern, so Eren thought that maybe he would eat… and eventually try to escape again. So he turned his gaze to the plate of food and grabbed the fork, hesitantly taking a bite.

They all ate in silence from then on, Rivaille sitting right along with them as if it was the most natural thing. Eren finished his entire plate, feeling miserably full afterwards. He groaned after having a sip too much of his water and set his glass down, trying to wiggle around and get more comfortable in his seat, but he couldn't move much. The women and children were taken with Hanji and then Eren was left alone with his captor who was sipping a fresh cup of tea.

"Can I trust you to play nicely with the other kids or are you going to run again?" Rivaille asked, already knowing the answer.

"First off, I'm not a damn kid." Eren snorted. "And don't worry about what I may or may not do. It's really none of your business."

"So you're going to run. You're persistent, I'll give you that." Rivaille conceded. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" Eren countered, trying to be as much of a pain as possible.

Rivaille tilted his head at the question, amused. "Rivaille."

"Guess mine is slave boy then." Eren shrugged.

"Well if that's what you want me to call you." Rivaille stated and took another sip of his tea.

"You so much as think about calling me that and I'll murder your ass."

The brat really was as spirited as they came. "Then what can I call you?"

"Jaeger." Eren grumbled with a pout.

It was obviously a last name, but Rivaille would take what he could get. "Alright, Jaeger, I suppose you'll have to accompany me for the day."

"Or," Eren began suggestively. "You could just kill me and get it over with."

"That is exactly why you can't be left alone." Rivaille rolled his eyes. "And the fact that I'm the only one with a brain around here . . ." He huffed under his breath. Then he stood and untied Eren, ordering Riener, who was the only guard capable it seemed, to watch him until it was time to leave.

"Hmph. Don't you be watching me, you giant!" Eren scoffed. "I don't like being watched. And that goes for you too, _Rivaille._ "

Rivaille paid him no mind and took his tea as he exited the dining hall.

Eren was unable to believe the attitude of this man or the situation he was in. He really couldn't make his escape soon enough, but he would never stop trying. Soon enough, he would be a free man and there was nothing Rivaille could do to stop him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**A KanaTyy** **collaboration** **XD**


	2. The Plan

**Chapter Two - The Plan**

Levi focused on the land outside as he rode in the carriage across from Eren, Hanji and Erwin seated on either side of the escape artist. They were headed to the auction house for the final day of _selling_. The whole thing made his skin crawl, but he was a man on a mission and he wouldn't back down from it. To say he was surprised when the small land was taken over and defeated would be a lie, the country responsible was ruthless and formidable. The people of this land never stood a chance and sadly it was a common thing. Smaller domains often fell victim to larger kingdoms.

This one however, happened to be located in his own backyard. The land was neighbor to his country, only separated by a vast and terrorist river. That was no excuse though. It was too close for comfort and he regretted not being able to send aid. His people hadn't even known about the attack until it was too late. Now everything that could be uprooted from the earth was being sold to anyone who had enough gold pieces, including the people that once lived there. It was vile. It was inhuman and Levi wasn't going to stand for it.

He infiltrated the land along with his most trusted companions and set out to do what he could. He attended every auction, every event in hopes of saving as many as he could. His priority were the women and children, but even then he could only purchase as many that wouldn't raise suspicion. That didn't mean he gave up, he had every slave's name recorded in a book along with their master. The terms made him want to puke and the people he had watched be sold off filled him with regret. Then there was Jaeger.

The boy hadn't been a part of the plan, but Levi had fought for him nonetheless. He told Hanji and Erwin that it was a whim, but in truth he himself didn't know why. He had been sitting there grinding his teeth when the boy had been brought out. There were a lot of buyers interested and as Levi looked at the blindfolded brat everything in him screamed _no._ He felt a strong wave of protectiveness and couldn't watch him be taken away, couldn't let him go to only be abused and treated like shit. Nothing had ever sounded so wrong.

His decision ended with a trouble maker that he didn't have time to deal with and yet couldn't be ignored. It wasn't a smart idea to bring the brat along and Erwin made sure to point out the fact, but Levi didn't have a choice. He couldn't have Riener babysit him all day and all night and Jaeger slipped through everyone else's fingers. Levi could see that his freedom meant the world to him and he respected that. However, he couldn't have him running headfirst into danger and getting himself killed.

Hanji on the other hand was thrilled to have the teal eyed boy along and talked his ear off the whole way into town. She was very friendly by nature and Levi was sure Jaeger was thinking about when to bolt rather than focusing on what she had to say. When they reached the check in gate, the three of them put on their masks while Jaeger's expression turned confused. There was a chance he would blow Levi's cover without realizing it, but it was a chance he had to take.

Once they made it inside, Erwin and Hanji exited the carriage when they reached the auction house. Levi decided it was as good a time as any to try to persuade Jaeger to play the part.

"While we're in here don't make eye contact with anyone. There's going to be a lot of shit that'll piss you off, but for your sake and mine don't cause a scene." Levi told him. "I know you don't trust me and I'm not asking you to, but not just your life depends on us pulling this off. Please behave."

Eren stared at the man as he spoke, unable to help his curiosity. "What are we doing?"

"What we can do." Levi said simply and opened the carriage door. "Take my arm and play the part. We'll try to be out of here as soon as possible."

Eren wasn't sure what was going on, but he could tell it was serious and figured he'd better listen this once. So he held onto Levi's arm and walked along with him. It was the last day of this shit fest and there were more people than yesterday. Levi knew it was because the auctioneers were saving the best for last and everyone wanted a piece. Levi led the way with Erwin and Hanji close behind him and Jaeger. He offered nothing more than a few curt nods in acknowledgement to the other masked participants, but was caught by the shitty cow he had been forced to sit next to the day before.

"Mr. Rivaille, a pleasure yet again. The competition is going to be intense today." The white haired woman said, eyes moving to Jaeger. "Hm, is this the one you snatched under everyone's nose? He certainly cleans up quite nicely."

Her hand came up to grab Jaeger's jaw, something that wasn't uncommon in a place like this, but Levi wasn't going to subject him to such treatment.

"No touching." He voiced evenly, trying his best not to let his irritation slip through.

"Not the sharing kind?" The woman observed in disappointment. "I understand. Pity."

Bored, she turned to leave and went to take her seat. Levi made sure to sit as far away from her as possible and hissed under his breath along the way. "Damn cow."

Eren was uncomfortable, having realized exactly where he was. He didn't understand, but had an inkling that something more than he knew was going on. When Levi took his seat, Eren took it upon himself to sit in Levi's lap instead of his own chair. He at least felt that Levi wouldn't let anyone else take him—especially if he was on his best behavior, which he would be. Levi raised a brow at Jaeger's boldness, but wrapped his arm around his waist all the same. He was playing the part like Levi asked and he wouldn't complain how he did it. Hanji sat next to Levi while Erwin stood behind them, keeping a keen eye on the crowd. Hanji handed him his betting paddle before she took out the book, ready to record.

"It's going to start soon." He whispered to the boy in his lap. "It might be easier for you if you don't watch."

Eren couldn't disagree so he repositioned himself and laid against Levi, resting his face in the crook of his neck. "I don't want to be here." He admitted quietly.

"I wouldn't have brought you if I had any other choice." Levi told him, but he didn't say it to rub salt in the wound. He just wanted the boy to know that he didn't want to make him live through this hell again either.

The room grew dark and a large man took the empty seat on Levi's left just as the stage grew brighter. A man and a woman came out from the sidelines and stood in the center of the bright platform, beginning the auction. Levi was correct in thinking that the best 'stock' was saved for last. The stage was filled with women repeatedly, each one obviously beautiful despite their blindfold and restraints. Levi did what he could, but as more eyes fell on him he had to force his paddle to stay down. If he got carried away he could risk blowing the whole operation. It seemed to go on forever and he tried not to hold Jaeger too tightly in his anger.

It wasn't fair, it was never fair, but he hated feeling helpless. He hated not being able to do anything when he _should_. The last group contained two women and seven children. They were the first children of the day to be brought out and were saved for the end. Levi's blood boiled as the man next to him raised his paddle for the first time since the auction started, a clear intent in those monstrous eyes. That man didn't plan on working those children. No, he planned on something more sinister and perverted.

"Rivaille." Erwin warned quietly, sensing the man's composure slipping.

"I know." Levi gritted out and clutched the paddle in his hand until he felt it crack.

He couldn't afford to bid anymore, he had already gotten a lot of questioning stares. They had seen him purchase people in the previous days and even for a place like this the amount of slaves he bought was suspicious. He couldn't do it, he couldn't.

"Going once?" The man on the stage asked. "Going twice?" The woman chimed in.

The man next to Levi smirked.

"Sol-oh, a last minute bidder! Nine hundred gold pieces by Mr. Rivaille!" The man exclaimed excitedly. "Is there a thousand, Mr. Hajime?"

Erwin sighed loudly and Hanji snickered, but the man-Mr. Hajime-was far from laughing. He glared from behind his mask at Levi, words coming out in a snarl. "Well aren't you as loaded as they come. Don't you have enough pretty things at your beck and call?" His gaze lowered pointedly to Jaeger.

"Perhaps." Levi said calmly, but his arm held Jaeger closer. "But I'm a greedy son of a bitch."

The pair on the stage started the count down again as Levi held Mr. Hajime's gaze.

"Sold, to Mr. Rivaille!"

The next second Mr. Hajime sprung from his chair and pointed a meaty finger at Levi. "You'll get yours, mark my words." He stomped out of the room after that and Levi dropped his paddle on the floor, ready to be rid of it.

"That was fun." Hanji smiled as she closed the book.

"That's going to come back and bite you in the ass." Erwin voiced and Levi huffed.

"I'm well aware. Go see to the slaves, Hanji see to the payment." He ordered and his companions quickly followed the commands. "We're leaving." Levi said at hushed volume, patting Jaeger's back as he kept an eye out.

Eren nodded before getting up slowly, peeking around the room nervously. Levi stood as well and brought what he hoped was a reassuring arm around the boy's middle. He made his way back out to the carriage, holding Jaeger close against him.

The second they were inside he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank fuck that shits over."

"Will you tell me why you're buying us?" Eren asked, because there was a part of him that hoped it was for better intentions than some of those other people. "The children… what are you planning to do with them?"

"Nothing." Levi answered right away. "I'm not going to do a damn thing other than give them food and shelter." _For the time being at least._ When he brought them back to his country he hoped to find families there that would take them in. As for the women, he would do what he could to help them get on their feet again.

Eren took in his words thoughtfully and scooted a bit closer, though it was completely unnecessary. "You want to save them?" He whispered, needing to know.

Levi looked at him for a moment, unsure whether it was wise to give that much away. "Yes . . . as many as I can."

Eren's heart beat a little faster at this revelation and he leaned even closer. "Then… you want to save me too?"

"Against your best efforts, yes." Levi answered with a smirk.

"Well, you may have better intentions than those other creeps, but you're still buying us and keeping us. We're your prisoners." Eren sighed.

"That's the way things stand." Levi agreed, eyes traveling to the window. "For the time being."

Eren leaned over on Levi purposely and moved his lips to his ear. "I'm still going to escape. Count on it."

"Cheeky brat." Levi couldn't help but chuckle. "We'll see about that."

Once Erwin and Hanji came back to the carriage, they headed home to the cabin along with the other carts transporting the people Levi had purchased. The journey felt longer than usual, but at least it was the last one they would make to that awful place. Well, until the next phase of their plan was put into action. Levi and the others got out when they reached the large cabin and Jaeger stood next to him as the women and children were lined up. It was just like how Eren was treated before, though this time he was at the front instead of with the others that shared his fate. Levi motioned for the blindfolds to be removed and he was met with fearful eyes that he was forced to grow used to.

"Listen closely because I'm only going to say this once." Levi said, his voice strong and commanding. "Keep your heads down and do as you're told, I don't have time for any _more_ trouble makers." He said and shot a look at Jaeger. "You'll be treated well here. Hanji, clothes and baths."

"Yes sir, I'm on it." Hanji grinned and Jaeger was taken inside the cabin with Levi, Erwin following suit.

"We didn't plan on this many, we might not have enough room. Or food." Erwin reminded when they came to a halt.

Levi crossed his arms, not budging on the matter. "We'll make due, I'm not leaving anyone behind. Send some men to get more supplies and I'll figure out the rooming situation soon."

"Tonight." Ewrin pressed and laughed when Levi scowled at him.

"Fine, tonight damn eyebrows. Now get moving." Levi dismissed. He waited until Erwin left before he turned his attention to Jaeger, another problem he had to deal with. "First things first I have to figure out what I'm going to do with you."

Eren scoffed at that and put his hands on his hips. "Excuse me, there's nothing for you to do. Other than release me."

"Yes, of course. Why didn't I think of that?" Levi shook his head. "This would be a lot easier if you cooperated."

"Too bad that's never going to happen." Eren mumbled, lips pulling apart into a sly smile.

Levi's heart did a funny flip, something he might have to call a doctor about. "You're not cute."

"You're lying." Eren retorted, his tone amused.

"You're a brat." Levi countered, eyes narrowing at how the boy easily read him.

Eren giggled and closed the distance between them, leaning his face close to Rivaille's just to irk him. "But I'm a cute brat."

Levi had never met someone so frustrating. "Oi, that's enough sass out of you." He said and took a step back, turning slightly towards the hall. "Let's go. I've got some things to take care of and you can't be let out of my sight for the time being."

"I can't be bothered. You'll have to carry me." Eren hummed, smirking to himself.

Levi's eyebrow twitched, but he knew the boy wouldn't hesitate to make a scene. He mumbled under his breath as he picked Jaeger up and placed him over his shoulder. Eren grinned, feeling a bit better about his captivity and deciding he would spend every waking hour driving his captor crazy, so he started with groping his backside right away.

"Oi!" Levi came to a stop barely four steps down the hallway. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Touching your tight ass, what does it feel like?" Eren scoffed.

Levi stood completely still for a moment, completely shocked. Not many people could do that to him, but Jaeger was proving to be one of them. "Definitely not." He said and switched his hold, opting to carry the troublesome boy bridal style.

"Prefer me up close and personal, huh?" Eren mused, splaying his hand out on Levi's chest and getting a good feel of him.

"Is there any other way to have you?" Levi drawled as he continued walking, wanting to know what the hell was going on. There was nothing that could have caused this change in behavior unless it was a last ditch attempt to get him to let his guard down.

"Hmm. Naked in your bed." Eren suggested, teal eyes darkening.

"This game you're playing isn't funny, Jaeger." Levi said as they got closer to his room that doubled as an office to conserve space. "Whatever you're plotting, it's not going to work."

"I'm not playing or plotting anything." Eren huffed and distracted himself when his fingers found Levi's nipple.

Not keen on Jaeger's harassment, Levi quickened his pace. He was starting to think he was in for more than he bargained for with this one. He set the handsy boy down when he got to his personal quarters and herded him inside. After he closed the door behind them, he went over to the desk in the corner to get to work.

"Don't break anything." He said as he slipped on a pair of glasses.

"Does that include you?" Eren asked as he padded over, reaching up to start unbuttoning his shirt.

Levi took hold of his wrist, sparing him a glance. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Eren smiled his best smile and happily sat down, straddling Levi's lap.

"What the fuck . . ." Levi frowned, more confused than he could ever remember being. "Is there a reason you're suddenly so damn clingy? Since when did running turn into throwing yourself at me?"

"Throwing?" Eren gasped in offense. "Well, I never." He got up immediately and turned up his nose. "I will still be running, I just thought it would be fun to occupy myself otherwise when I wasn't. But fuck you."

Levi raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue when his words had a desired effect. "Wait until you find someone worth 'occupying' yourself with. And I would appreciate it if you waited until I'm finished with my work before you run."

"You're right. Don't ask me what came over me, even considering you." Eren grumbled, walking his way over to Levi's bed. He stripped his shirt and pants before getting under the covers and closing his eyes.

Levi turned his attention back to the task at hand, but not before an amused smile graced his features. He was able to get through everything in a good amount of time and leaned back in his chair once he was finished, placing his glasses back on his desk. His gaze drifted to the lump in his bed, soft breaths echoing in the room. Despite Jaeger's mischievousness, he was someone Levi respected. That also didn't happen often, but the boy's determination and will won him over. He wondered how his life would have been if things were different, if he would have been able to see through his 'plans' that he had mentioned. Knowing what he did and from what he had seen, Levi didn't doubt he could do whatever he put his mind to. Aside from escaping him, at least.

If anything Jaeger strengthened his resolve to bring the people of this land back to his country, back to a place where they would be safe and hopefully start their lives anew. He couldn't promise happiness, but he could promise freedom and protection. Soon. Very soon.

Levi was pondering what to do about the limited space in the cabin when the soft breaths started to speed up. He didn't miss the change, or the quiet moan that soon sounded from him. Eren had a naughty dream, waking up at the worst possible time with a complete hard on. He couldn't care less about Levi being in his room, he just went right for it, stroking his length slowly, nearly teasing himself and not bothering to keep his voice down.

Maybe a release was just what he needed to calm himself down after everything that had happened. It sure felt good working up to it and Eren had soon forgotten where he was. He'd forgotten everything besides his hand on his cock and how good it felt.

"Fuck." Eren moaned, eyes rolling back as he stroked the full length of his member. He hadn't felt pleasure like this in weeks, no, months.

Levi sat in the chair, as tense as ever, and he didn't dare look over at Jaeger. He couldn't believe the brat would do something like this and would have left the room if he knew for certain the boy wouldn't try to escape. Levi's hands were tied and he was stuck, forced to listen as Jaeger pleasured himself. Today was just not his day.

Eren grew louder with purpose, raising and spreading his legs to move his hand down to his entrance for a little more pleasure. He spread his precum over his rim and gasped when he pushed his finger inside. There was a small part of him that wished he hadn't been turned away by his captor before his nap, but it had brought on that dream and Eren just couldn't help himself. He was used to taking care of himself, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so horny.

It seemed like he was going to do this forever, Levi had half a mind to suspect he was dragging it out on purpose. His hands gripped the arms of the chair and he willed himself to hold on, surely Jaeger had to be close. A few more minutes and Levi wanted to punch something. What had he done to deserve this? Levi was certain Jaeger was doing this just to fuck with him and he wasn't going to stand for it, he wasn't going to quietly take this.

Eren had gone from one finger, to two, his moans constant and unhindered as he stretched himself. It felt so good and his cock was throbbing, begging him to touch it again, but he never wanted this pleasure to end. It blocked out everything else, this was all he knew for now and it thrilled him. Then his fingers reached something inside of him he'd never touched before and a blinding, intense sensation of bliss washed over him, making him cry out and shiver all over.

"Damn brat." Levi breathed, blue-grey eyes staring down at Jaeger as he got onto the bed. He pressed his body up against Jaeger's and slid his hand under the covers, trailing down his stomach.

Eren panted, half lidded teal eyes peeking up at Levi. "R-Rivaille…"

"Are you close?" Levi asked, brushing his lips under Jaeger's ear as his fingers went closer and closer to his cock.

"Mm… I… hmm." Eren shuddered, unable to form any coherent words. He mewled as he removed his fingers to grab Levi's hand and push it down past his cock, right where he wanted it.

Levi parted his lips, mouthing at his earlobe. "Here?" He trailed one finger around Jaeger's rim, the tip just barely pressing inside.

"Yes… yesss." Eren whined, hips thrusting up and down, trying to urge Levi to give him more. "Please!"

Levi answered the cry and pressed two fingers inside, massaging Jaeger's walls. His fingers went deep, searching for just the right place to drive him mad. It wasn't long until he found it and sucked Jaeger's earlobe at the same time he caressed his prostate.

"F-fuck, ah." Eren cried out, clinging to Levi with trembling arms. "That… so good. Yes." He rocked his hips, feeling as if he was right on the brink of coming.

Levi moved his hand a little faster and brought his lips down in favor of sucking that tan neck. More and more soft and beautiful sounds left Jaeger's throat and Levi didn't tease, he pressed harder against that spot inside and couldn't be bothered to care if he left marks in his wake. No one had ever been able to work him up so much.

"Look at you, falling apart piece by piece." Levi spoke lowly, roughly. "Are you going to let go? Are you going to come for me, darling?"

Eren's vision went white and his fingers dug into Levi's arms as his words sent him toppling over the edge. His back arched and cock pulsed wildly as he came with a wail he couldn't contain. Levi continued to move his fingers skillfully, drawing everything he could out of the troublemaker in his bed. A small part of his mind was aware at the slip up he had made, the little pet name that fitted Jaeger all too well, but he was too busy watching Jaeger come undone. He didn't miss a thing as the brunette's face twisted in bliss. He only slowed his fingers when it was obvious Jaeger couldn't take anymore and took his time pulling them out completely.

Eren's whole body quaked from the intense orgasm he'd just experienced and he stared up at Levi through hazy teal eyes as he fought to catch his breath. It felt so good that he knew he'd have to have it again… and also have even more. Eren was glad Levi had helped him reach such a powerful climax, but he was a little put off about not getting to have sex with him.

"E-Eren." Eren stammered, cheeks perfectly flushed and mind in a lustful daze.

 _Fuck_. Levi wrapped his arm around him, cradling Eren against his body. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, he didn't know what the hell he just did, but being given Eren's name had touched something inside of him. Once again, he did something stupid.

"Levi."

"Levi…" Eren whispered sleepily as he snuggled impossibly closer. He was already drifting off to sleep once more.

The room grew quiet again aside from soft breaths and Levi was left to his thoughts. He was getting a little too close, certainly more than he planned to, but he would never abandon the brat. However Levi needed to focus on his mission, not insanely captivating teal eyes. Eren had succeeded in distracting him for a bit and he had reason to believe the boy would try again. It was as frustrating as it was odd that Eren could get to him, seemingly more each day. It had only been two days and yet here he was in Levi's bed. How did that shit happen?

He had also let multiple things slip that would give Erwin a heart attack if he found out. He was well aware he had to be careful and the less people that knew the truth the better, but the boy in his arms had a way of getting the truth out of him before he could think twice. Or rather, he got the truth out of him even when he did think twice. Levi chucked it up to Eren's personality, his fire and spirit. It was something unwavering and honest, something that demanded honesty in return.

Still, it was safer if he remained in the dark. Levi had to do a better job of keeping his mouth shut . . . and his dick in his pants, the latter proving to be the harder struggle. Everything would come to light when the time was right and Eren would get what he wanted. Now though, Levi had to remain firm and keep the escape artist from running off until he could come clean. It was no easy task and he knew Eren would continue to fight him every step of the way, but Levi wasn't going to back down. A man of his position never did.


	3. Revenge

**Chapter Three - Revenge**

Things had gotten a little out of hand, or handsy might have been a better interpretation. Eren hadn't planned for things to happen like they did, but he'd learned some new things about Levi—including his name, and he learned that he actually wasn't one of the bad guys. Of course there was still much that Eren didn't know and he was as curious as ever, but it had felt so good to just let go and enjoy the pleasure his own hand and Levi's brought upon him. He'd slept so well after that and for a while, he forgot about his mother's death, his father's disappearance, and his enslavement.

Okay so he was stuck, but he really wasn't a slave. Eren couldn't consider himself that when he wasn't being forced to do anything but eat and sleep and live. Levi had been good to him and to all the women and children he'd bought at auction as well. But that still didn't mean Eren wanted to give in and just live his life as a piece of property. As long as he was with Levi, he wasn't a free man. For now, he would accept things as they were, but in the meantime, Eren would figure out a way to free himself. He just refused to die as a captive.

Eren woke up wrapped in familiar, strong arms. He had to pee and tried to wiggle himself free, but Levi only help him tighter. It ended up being from fear of Eren trying to run off, but he assured Levi he wouldn't try to go anywhere and even told him to join him if he was so worried about it—which Levi didn't hesitate to jump on. He must have really meant it when he said that he wouldn't be letting Eren out of his sight. It wasn't a lie when Eren said he wanted something to occupy his time, and he wanted Levi to help occupy that time.

Levi brushed his teeth as Eren did his business. He had spoken with Erwin after the brunette had fallen asleep and settled the lack of space issue for the time being. His staff roomed together with some of his men and Eren would be moved to share with him. It wasn't just because of what had transpired, Levi was also ensuring that Eren wasn't jumping out of any windows. Dinner would be ready soon and the men sent into town brought back a good haul. Once Eren had washed his hands, Levi told him to get dressed so they could head to the dining room.

"Apparently it's going to be quite the feast tonight." He told the boy, leaning against the doorframe.

"Why?" Eren questioned as he stepped into the pants given to him.

"To celebrate our success. We were able to get through the auction without being found out." Levi explained. "It was Hanji's idea."

"It will be nice. Especially for us slaves." Eren hummed as he grabbed the shirt laid out on the bed and shrugged it on.

Levi rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. He waited until Eren was ready and then led the way out and down the hall. Tomorrow night would be there last in this cabin as long as everything went according to plan and Levi was feeling a bit anxious. He was ready to bring everyone back to his homeland, Eren especially, though he didn't know for certain how Eren would react once he knew the whole truth. He couldn't explain why he was concerned more about one brat's opinion about him, he had never cared about such things before. Levi stood by who he was regardless of what anyone else thought.

Perhaps it was how close they were getting in such a short amount of time, Eren had already learned his real name. Levi supposed he just . . . he just didn't want Eren to see him as his enemy. The boy was nothing but a cheeky brat, even a pain in his ass, but those teal eyes held a strength that Levi admired a good deal. Funnily enough he was fond of Eren and that in itself was a double edged sword. Heaven forbid the brunette ever found out or else he would use it to his advantage, Levi had no doubt of that. A smile pulled at his lips at the thought.

The food was already set on the table once they reached the large room and they took their seats, Eren taking the place right next to Levi. It had been a long day and the pair was hungry. Levi didn't even wait for everyone else as he usually would. Hanji was just bringing the others as Levi picked up his fork and dug in, obeying the need of his empty stomach. If he had taken a moment to study his food more carefully, he would have noticed something was up sooner. However, he still noticed it all the same. The second the food touched Levi's tongue he tensed, swallowing quickly. _Poisoned?_

"Stop." He ordered when the other's began sitting down.

This was serious. Either someone had discovered his identity, what he was up to, or the whole group was at risk. Was their cover blown? A bewildered Eren watched as Levi called Erwin over and whispered something into his ear. The blonde's eyes widened for the briefest of seconds before he told the servants to take the food away.

"Dinner will be delayed." Erwin informed a confused looking Hanji, but she started taking the others away to wait nonetheless.

Levi stood up and briskly headed to the kitchen, Erwin and Eren hot on his heels. The staff seemed to be clueless as well and worried about having the master of the cabin in the kitchens. Was something not to his taste? Levi got straight to the point and asked what had been brought in today, beginning to taste everything that was listed. Erwin wasn't happy about the turn of events and wanted to stop the shorter man, but knew he couldn't persuade Levi otherwise.

"Hey," Eren said as he poked Levi's shoulder a few times in his curiosity. "Hey, Levi… what's the problem? I think… if it's poison, you probably shouldn't eat any more."

"How will we know it's poisoned unless someone eats it?" Levi replied with a deep frown. His suspicions were proving to be correct so far, the whole haul was tainted. How? Why?

"Hm. I guess you're right." Eren mumbled and took a large bite of the prepared fish. Then a bite of veggies. Then he reached for the fresh baked bread.

"Eren!" Levi yelled and quickly grabbed his arm once he saw what the boy was doing. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Do you have any idea what-goddamnit! Get Hanji!" He commanded the woman in the corner and she dashed out at once.

"Ugh." Eren swayed, suddenly feeling hot and dizzy. "What… is this…"

Levi couldn't believe how stupid the brat was and now he was trying not to panic. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Eren would do such a thing, who the hell started stuffing their face after being told the food was poisoned? Eren just had to fucking help himself. Levi couldn't even think about what he would do if the boy died because of this, he was pissed beyond belief. He held Eren closer and supported his weight, letting Erwin take it from there and find out why this shit was toxic.

Hanji took one look at Eren and Levi's expression, jaw setting. "Your room?"

"My room." Levi confirmed and didn't waste anymore time. He lifted Eren into his arms and left the kitchen, heading back down the hall they had just come down not five minutes before. "Hang in there, damn brat. Hanji has a lot of medical skill. She'll know what to do."

"Levi," Eren whined in agony as he started to sweat. "Levi…"

"I'm here. I won't go anywhere." He promised, quickly reaching his door. He gently set Eren down on the bed once they were inside and cursed under his breath. Why did the teal eyed boy have to be so reckless?

Eren weakly reached for Levi's hand and held onto it. "I don't… I don't feel… good." He pouted as he stared at Levi.

"That's because you're poisoned." Levi stated the obvious, doing his best to stay calm and brushed Eren's bangs out of his face. "Going straight for it after I explicitly said it could be deadly, why on earth did you do such a thing?"

"You… you were eating it. You shouldn't be the only one." Eren panted, shuddering. "Had to taste to know…"

"That's not an excuse." And Eren wasn't the type to follow someone else's lead. "I said I wasn't going to let anyone die . . . so don't you dare even think about." Levi said quietly right before Hanji came rushing into the room.

She had a bag full of items and herbs as well as a wet cloth in hand. She placed it over Eren's forehead and then studied his symptoms, calling on her knowledge and experience from the past.

"I should have known it was poisoned when you were more than ready to go taste test." Hanji directed towards Levi as she began pulling things out. "Yes you have a high tolerance, but you're not immune. You can't afford to die, you know." She scolded.

Levi had been poisoned many times and hadn't died yet, he didn't give a fuck what was in it. "Less talking, more saving." He demanded and Hanji shot him a look, but focused back on Eren.

Eren was struggling to keep conscious. "Levi…" He groaned and shook his head, trying to stay awake.

"Levi?" Hanji repeated and glanced at said man who was avoiding her gaze. "Oooh, you didn't!" She exclaimed in surprise and slight glee.

"Hanji." Levi bit out in a warning. This wasn't the time.

"Right, right. Saving." She nodded and went back to work.

Whatever it was was fast acting, there shouldn't have been too much in what Eren ate to have him like this so soon. The younger boy would have tasted such an amount as well, Levi only doing so because he was more intune to the subtle difference. Levi told her everything he could and Hanji mixed different herbs for the highest probability of what poison it was.

"Hopefully I'm right in thinking it's native to this land rather than imported." She stated more so to herself than to Levi.

Levi had faith in her abilities and her luck, but even that didn't stop him from worrying. Eren had turned so pale and sweated profusely, breathing heavily with a look of pain on his unconscious face. He ending up sleeping for so long, even after being medicated and Levi was unable to leave his side or find comfort when Hanji promised that the medicine was working.

Throughout the next several hours while Eren slept, his color gradually returned to normal and his breathing had evened out. His features softened and eventually, he appeared as if he was sleeping peacefully. Levi calmed when he finally looked normal, but he wouldn't be completely satisfied until the brat was awake so he could hear him say he was fine.

It wasn't until late that night that those teal eyes fluttered open and Eren rolled onto his side, stretching. He looked confused as he sat up slowly, peering around the room before looking back to Levi.

"What happened?" Eren rasped and then raised his hand to his aching throat. It was dry and sore. A rumbled groan of discomfort sounded from him as he frowned.

"You did something stupid, as usual." Levi said and handed him a glass of water. If his hand shook the tiniest bit, he would never admit it. He was just glad the little troublemaker was finally awake.

Eren sat up slowly and took the glass of water in both hands that were weak and shaken. He scowled at his grip on the glass before raising it to his lips and managing to get a swallow. Still, the struggle was real and some spilled out the side of his mouth. He quickly handed the glass back to Levi and fell back on the bed with a groan. He was never eating again.

"Try to get a little more in." Levi brought the glass back to Eren's lips and this time helped him, cupping the back of his head with his other hand. "Come on, a few more sips."

Though his brows furrowed, Eren sipped at the water with Levi's help. It was quite a task and once he had a little more, he swallowed hard and panted, having lost his breath. This was horrible and when he thought of actually dying… it scared him.

"I don't wanna die." He got out in a pained whisper, looking over at Levi fearfully.

 _Finally, he gets it._ Levi set the water down and met Eren's gaze. "You're not going to die. I told you I wouldn't allow it, remember? So don't worry about it. Hanji said you're all cured anyway."

"I'm cold." Eren whimpered, trying not to tremble. It was freezing and so close to death he couldn't possibly be cured.

Levi sighed, seeing Eren's dramatics for what they were, but got into bed with him anyway, figuring that he was probably cold. He settled on his side and tucked the blanket around them. Eren pushed himself closer to Levi, seeking his warmth, shivering all over. His teeth started to chatter and he tensed his jaw to try and prevent it. Levi frowned at finding he wasn't being dramatic at all and held him closer.

Eren snaked his arm around Levi and held tight to his shirt. His eyes closed and refused to reopen. He fell asleep with ease and when he woke again, he felt much better. The weakness had faded and he wasn't cold. No, he was hot, buried under a sleeping Levi. Eren's arms were wrapped around him and his hands immediately fisted the material. Levi was slump, breathing deep and evenly. He must have been exhausted.

It took him a moment to remember what had happened. He'd ate the food that had been poisoned and it got to him quickly. Just thinking back to how bad he'd felt made him shudder. However, he was easily distracted by the weight of Levi on top of him. He worried for a moment that Levi was sick too, but he didn't feel feverish, he wasn't sweating. He actually smelled good and was a perfect amount of warmth that Eren liked. Maybe he shouldn't have let himself be so comfortable with his captor, but he couldn't help it… there was something about Levi that Eren liked.

Levi was out hard, giving Eren all the opportunity in the world to run his hands up and down his back. He wasn't a big guy by any means, but Eren was surprised to feel the defined muscles across his back. He could only imagine what the rest of him felt like—and he wanted to feel it. It wasn't hard to imagine, what with his front pressed down on Eren completely. He was pretty heavy, but not enough to make Eren uncomfortable. He actually liked this. He didn't want Levi to wake up.

It didn't seem as if that would happen anyway, so Eren continued to rub Levi's back until his curiosity got the better of him and he felt a little more, letting his hands roam over Levi's strong shoulders and arms. He couldn't help himself and was a little put out about not being able to wander his hands down his chest and lower. Eren could admit that he was attracted to this man… a lot. It made him so mad.

He was also happy about it and didn't mind helping himself to squirming underneath him to try and get a feel. His hands worked their way back up, feeling the back of his head where his hair was shorter until he reached the longer strands at the top. His fingers combed through it, surprisingly finding it to feel so silky. Eren blinked at the ceiling, suddenly aware of his racing heart. Levi was so hot. Eren wanted him and he couldn't even hate himself for it.

It wasn't long before his body had more of a reaction to Levi besides his racing heart and Eren bit his lip. It was uncomfortable having his growing erection crushed between them and he was starting to get mad because how dare Levi do this to him? And he was still sleeping, just letting Eren do all these things and touch all these things. He scoffed in annoyance as his hands trailed down to Levi's backside. Eren really liked it too and wanted to see it naked. When he couldn't take it anymore, he moved, rolling them over with a little more force than necessary so he could get on top of Levi.

The motion was enough to rouse the man underneath him and Levi slowly blinked his eyes open, surprised and yet not surprised to find Eren straddling him. "I see you're back in top form." He mumbled, voice a bit deeper and rougher from sleep.

Eren ignored him because he was still mad that Levi put him in this predicament. Instead of responding, he trailed his eyes and his hands down his chest and lower. He'd had time to get acquainted with the rest of him, so he needed time to learn all he could about all of—god, Eren couldn't believe it. There shouldn't have even been the possibility of a body being so hard, so perfect. Even with Levi just laying there, Eren could feel the definition of every muscle and he only grew more aroused because of it.

"Having fun?" Levi asked with a raised brow.

"I hate you, damn asshole." Eren glared down at him, but didn't remove himself or his hands.

Levi smirked, amused and sat up. "I'm sure you do."

"I do, you sicko." Eren snorted as he slid his hands up and around his neck, trying to scoot closer.

The action had Levi reaching around and cupping the brunette's ass, helping him forward against his better judgement. "You've got a strange way of showing it." He mused. "For someone whose been bed ridden, you're certainly energetic."

Eren breathed at the feel of those hands on him, remembering well just how capable they were. "I'm not bed ridden." He muttered as he scraped his nails down the back of his neck.

"Anymore." Levi conceded and patted the boy's backside. "Easy with the claws."

"Don't tell me what to do." Eren grumbled, blushing because he really hadn't meant to do it.

The look flattered him and Levi paused a second to appreciate the sight. "I tell everyone what to do, no exceptions."

"I'll be damned. I am the exception." Eren scoffed and pushed Levi back down on the bed, unable to help rolling his hips. Why did this man turn him on so much?

It wasn't hard to tell where this was heading and Levi didn't know if he would be able to resist. "Sorry to break it to you, but you're not."

"You think I'm going to listen to you?" Eren rolled his eyes. "You're disgusting." As if he would listen to such a person, if he could even be considered one. Eren's words didn't match the way he looked at Levi, or the way his hands continued to feel him up.

"And you're a brat." Levi replied, letting Eren do as he pleased for the moment.

"If that's how you wanna look at me, fine. I don't care what you think." Eren said, fingers starting to work the buttons of Levi's shirt apart.

"I'm not surprised." Eren didn't strike him as the type to care what anyone thought. "We'll be meeting up with Erwin and heading into town, Hanji said he found the merchant that sold my men the poisoned food."

"What will you do about it?" Eren asked as he finally reached the last button and got it undone. He pushed Levi's shirt apart and held his breath at the glorious sight below him. He was flawless. So sexy. Eren was even harder and he didn't know how.

Levi hummed before he flipped them over and ran his hand down Eren's side. "What do you mean?"

"Hey!" Eren frowned. "I was doing things…"

"I noticed. Now it's my turn." Levi said and repeated his question. "What do you mean what will I do about it?"

Eren pouted at being denied but decided not to dread on it. He could still see, just not as good and he was able to wrap his legs around Levi's waist to pull him closer. "The merchant… will you do something about him trying to kill us, or will you let him go?"

"Depends." Levi answered and slid his hand into Eren's underwear. "I'll have to hear what he was to say first, but I won't be taking any of his shit. I want the truth."

Eren sucked in a shaky breath, back arching at the feel of Levi's fingers brushing against his erection. He probably wouldn't survive another moment. "Y-Yeah." Eren agreed distractedly.

Levi leaned down to bring his lips to Eren's ear, his hand wrapping around his member. "As for you . . . I'll have to take a different approach."

Eren bit his lip to stifle a moan and let his legs fall to the bed, spreading them eagerly. His face had flushed again and he was so aroused now that his mind couldn't concentrate on anything else. "What… w-what are you… how?"

Having Eren so docile and out of it already really worked Levi up, but he had a point to prove. "The poison. Don't think I've forgiven you. I'm still thoroughly pissed and this time you're not walking away without a punishment, Eren."

The brunette frowned, his whole face falling. His breathing was picking up more by the second and his hips couldn't keep still, he needed Levi's hand to move. He needed to come. "D-don't be mean."

Levi began mouthing at Eren's neck and stroked his cock with short and slow movements. "Are you going to be more sensible? Giving me your word that you won't do something like that again?"

"Do… do what?" Eren asked shakily, not understanding. And he was too taken with how Levi made him feel, so much that he couldn't hold back a soft moan.

"Willingly barreling headfirst into certain death." Levi reminded and pulled his shirt down to kiss his collarbones. "Don't ever eat something I say is poisonous again."

"You ate it!" Eren snapped, those words pulling him out of his daze, though only for an instant. Then his eyes dropped and his lips parted as he once again focused on what Levi was doing to him.

"It doesn't matter what I did, your ass better listen." Levi huffed and swept his thumb over the head of Eren's dick, nipping at the spot he had kissed seconds before.

"Fuck." Eren rasped, mentally chiding himself for letting the word escape him. Now he just wanted to fight Levi. He didn't want to give into his desires. "No… not a chance."

Levi stopped his ministrations completely. "Shame."

"W-w-What are you doing? Don't stop." Eren demanded, smacking his fist down on Levi's shoulder.

"Then say you won't eat food that can kill you." Levi countered, narrowing his blue-grey eyes.

"Then you do the same!" Eren snapped, thrusting his hips up in a need for the friction. Those skilled hands. He needed them.

Levi pressed down further on Eren's body and touched their foreheads together. "It wasn't going to kill me, that's the difference."

"You… so stupid." Eren breathed, hands moving to cradle Levi's face. He was so high off this moment, this man. He tilted his head and inched closer for a kiss.

Levi dropped his lips to Eren's cheek, speaking in a softer tone. "Say it. Promise me." He wasn't going to give in on this. "I need to hear you say it."

"You mean… piece of… damn you." Eren mumbled, trying to force Levi to resume touching him. "I wanted…" Levi was so mean, denying him like that. And he was embarrassed for wanting it, for knowing Levi knew he was trying to kiss him and then having him move his mouth like that.

The hand on his cock did start to move again, faster than before as Levi stared him down. "Tell me, tell me the words darling."

"I… Alright… I won't…"

That was all Levi needed to hear and he worked his hand to bring Eren over the edge, wanting to see that face twisted in pleasure again.

"Levi," Eren moaned, fingers digging into his hair. "Levi… I want…"

He knew, he had a pretty good idea. The question was if it was smart to give it to him. Levi battled with himself, but ultimately brushed his lips against Eren's. He could practically taste him already. Eren moaned against the feel of those lips, eyes closing while Levi continued to work him up. He would come soon at this rate… but he wanted more. It wasn't easy, being in the daze he was in, but Eren didn't want to wait. He parted his lips and kissed Levi fully, taking what he wanted.

Levi groaned and let go of his restraint, eagerly soaking up everything Eren had to offer. He kissed Eren with a passion he didn't know he was capable of. He worshipped those soft lips with his own, grazing his tongue inside of Eren's mouth. Eren responded beautifully and Levi tilted his head to have even more of him. He tightened his grip around the throbbing cock in his hand and savored the taste of his troublemaker.

Soft, desperate moans vibrated in Eren's throat as he enjoyed the taste of his captor. It all felt too good, like it wasn't even real. He wouldn't be able to last. "L-Levi…" Eren groaned into his mouth. "You'll make me come."

"That's the idea." Levi murmured and licked his lips. "Let me see it all."

"B-But… but…" Eren tried to complain, because he didn't want to come… he wanted Levi to take him. He wanted to come with him inside of him. But he couldn't prevent it, he was too close and Levi knew exactly what he was doing.

Eren's body rocked and his head fell back, a sultry cry falling from his lips as he came, his orgasm hitting him in continuous waves of ecstasy. Even when he stopped coming, his whole body quaked and he panted, moaning still though he had quietened down, eventually calming to a subtle whimpering. It was intense and he was so upset. Levi did want him… didn't he?

"Why?" Eren choked out, forcing his teal eyes open to look up at Levi.

Levi released him and stroked his cheek with his other hand. "Why what?"

"I wanted you to fuck me." Eren muttered, unashamed to admit it. "You bastard."

His words made Levi's eyes darken, but he leaned back. "Just like that? You wouldn't think I was taking advantage?" He asked and took in the image Eren made. "Do you think any other man would hesitate to ruin you?"

"I hate you. I was the one trying to take advantage here and you just had to ruin it." Eren grumbled. "I hate you so much."

Levi didn't get the chance to respond before the door was opened and Hanji walked in. "Oh my!" She gasped with bright eyes. "Don't mind me, I'll just go do something else until you two love birds are finished."

"What the fuck do you want, foureyes?" Levi sighed, pulling the blanket over Eren when he moved to stand next to the bed. "This better be important for you to just waltz in."

"Well it certainly wasn't as important as what you were up to." She grinned wickedly and had the nerve to wink. "Erwin is waiting on you and it's well into the afternoon. You'll have to head out now if you want to make it back before sundown."

Levi began buttoning up his shirt and cursed under his breath. "Yeah, alright. We'll be ready soon."

"Not _too_ soon." Hanji said and closed the door just as Levi threw a shoe at her.

"Damn busy body."

Eren was red all over and staring at the ceiling, completely mortified. But maybe Hanji just thought they were getting friendly and hadn't done anything. Yeah, nothing happened. Though the come in his pants said otherwise. Levi ushered him into the bathroom for a quick shower, busying himself with washing his hands. Then he changed his somewhat wrinkled clothes and laid some out for Eren before he got out.

After he was dressed, Eren turned to Levi with a defiant look, his hands propping on his hips. "I'm not going." He said quickly, meaning business.

Levi took one last look in the mirror before grabbing his sword from the closet, fastening it at his waist. "Give me one good reason why I should allow that."

"Because. I don't wanna." Eren huffed and raised his right hand, running it through his hair. "I'll just stay here."

"That's not a reason, much less a good one." Levi deadpanned. "Once I'm out of sight, you'll run. You should know by now, wherever I go, you go. Period."

"Absolutely not." Eren said with a scoff. "You're not going to treat me like your property you damn sicko. I don't care how much you paid for me, mister moneybags."

Levi crossed his arms, tilting his head. "Are you going to make me do this the hard way?"

"I'm serious, Levi." Eren glared at him. "I'm not going. You can't make me. I'll stay here and clean or something."

"I can make you and I will." Eren was foolish to think otherwise. "Besides, we both know you'll be long gone by the time I get back. The answer is no."

Eren shook his head adamantly. "You're not gonna talk to me this way, I refuse to allow it." He said as he padded over to Levi slowly and he sighed, raising his hands to lay them on Levi's chest. "But I promise… I'm not gonna run. I just really… I'm scared."

Despite his distrust, Levi paused at Eren's words. He studied his eyes and his expression, searching for a lie. "Scared . . ." He repeated, mulling it over. He was well aware how the last trip into town had gone and he was keen on a repeat. "Fine . . . but if you break your word, I _will_ find you. And the punishment you'll receive won't be something you'll like."

"I'll be good… this time." Eren assured him. "Thank you."

Levi hummed and then went to the door, waiting a moment on his way out to look over his shoulder. "If you have any problems while I'm gone, let me know when I return. I'll take care of it."

"Be careful, Levi." Eren whispered as Levi walked out, unable to be certain if his words were heard or not.

Levi actually left him and he couldn't believe it. He was even more surprised when a guard didn't appear in the room the next instant. Eren wouldn't go against his word though, not this time. Because for some reason, he needed to make sure Levi returned safely. For a while, he did as he said, cleaning around the room until it was spotless. Then he left the room and wandered down the hall and down the stairs. He found Hanji in the open living room with all the children. They all were scattered around the room, with papers and paints, coloring pictures. The sight warmed Eren's heart. He padded over to Hanji, deciding to forget that she'd walked in on them earlier.

"They look happy." He said with a soft smile and then he and Hanji stood there in conversation for a while.

She eventually made sure Eren had something to eat and he had plenty of water and then he wandered around the cabin for some time. He was surprised when the guards paid him no mind, even when he wandered outside. He had found a book in Levi's room that he stole and he took it along with him, sitting on the porch swing and opening it up to read. He needed a distraction so he didn't worry about Levi. It had been a few hours since he left. _How long will he be gone?_

Hanji peeked out on the boy, smiling when she saw he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't. Eren smiled back and assured her that he just wanted to enjoy the nice weather while he waited on Levi and she nodded, returning inside to let him be. It really wasn't so bad here… He didn't want to run right now. He wanted more time with Levi.

Eren's heart picked up when he heard the sound of horses approaching. A carriage stopped right at the end of the lawn. The sun was already going down and Eren was glad. He was back. He'd been so anxious that he couldn't stop himself from dropping the book and sprinting off the porch, eager to see Levi with his own eyes and know that he was okay—that the merchant hadn't brought any harm to him.

But the man he came face to face with wasn't Levi.

"Who…" Eren's eyes widened, he didn't recognize that face, but he did recognize that body. This was the man who'd wanted those children at the auction. The man that Levi pissed off. _Oh no…_

The man on the other hand recognized Eren right away, stepping out of the carriage. "If it isn't the lap warmer. Do you welcome all the guests like this?" Hajime chuckled darkly, another man stepping out of the carriage as well. "I was surprised when I heard you lot were alive and well. You must tell me how you managed that little trick, poison is no easy thing to avoid."

"You…" Eren's eyes widened. "It was you! You bastard!" He screeched, raring his fist back to punch the big man right in his face. But his fist was caught, his arm twisted behind his back as he was spun around and the man grabbed hold of his throat with his free hand.

Panic flooded through him, his heart pounded in fear and Eren struggled against the hold on him but to no avail. The fight in him only seemed to amuse the bastard. The hold on his throat was tight enough so that he couldn't speak, but he was able to breathe and tried to keep himself calm.

The next instant Eren was thrown into the carriage and Hajime climbed in after him. "Leave the children for me, but do as you wish with the others." He told the other man he had arrived with.

"Understood."

"You're not taking me!" Eren said after he finished coughing. He quickly got up to his knees on his way to his feet only to be backhanded hard across his cheek—hard enough to daze him, hard enough to knock him back down.

Then Hajime ordered the driver to go and they started heading away from the cabin. "How I'll enjoy seeing Rivaille's face once he realizes I have his favorite little toy."

"I'm nobody's toy!" Eren spat, spitting the blood that had formed in his mouth at the man. It covered his cheek and Eren's stomach churned when the man wiped it away with his thumb and licked it. He was going to be sick. Any second.

"So spirited, you don't see that in slaves nowadays." Hajime said and grinned. "You'll make this fun for me, won't you?"

"I'll be your worst nightmare, you piece of shit." Eren growled, getting up again though slower this time. He eyed the door of the carriage, his only escape route. He had to get away. He had to get back to Levi.

"I'm afraid you have it backwards, I'll be yours." Hajime said before pulling a white cloth out of his pocket.

Eren's skin crawled, the boy quickly realizing what the man was going to do. He'd already experienced it before. He had to go, it was now or never. Eren moved to bolt for the door, only to be tackled onto his back with the man's heavy weight atop him. He couldn't breathe, much less get himself free and he panted in fear which only made him breathe in the drug faster once it was pressed against his mouth. It was fast acting, making him drowsy right away, stealing the fight right out of him.

Levi had just made it back to the cabin as the sun was setting, pausing at the wheel tracks along the pathway. That was . . . odd. It turned out that the merchant was hired, well, threatened to sell the poisoned goods to anyone coming to collect under Rivaille. The old man was tough to get through to, obviously scared of whoever was behind it. It was someone in power, that much was assured, but Levi and Erwin had an idea of who it might be. There was one person who stood out among the people Levi had pissed off while he was here. Erwin had known Levi's actions would come back to him and Levi hated the blonde bastard for jinxing him.

"What happened?" Erwin's voice captured Levi's attention and he looked up to find Hanji approaching them. Her clothes were splattered with blood.

"You weren't experimenting again, were you?" Levi asked and pinched his nose. "I told you not to do that when we have kids around and you shouldn't be torturing animals eith-"

"It's not animal blood." Hanji grinned, taking out one of her concealed knives. "We had a visitor."

Levi connected the dots, glancing back down at the tracks. "Where's Eren?"

Hanji's grin fell and a rare expression took over her features, shame. "I couldn't find him. I'm sorry, Levi." She said but quickly added, "I do know where he is, however, and who took him. Our visitor was extremely helpful after some persuasion."

"Tell me everything."

Levi had underestimated his enemy and hadn't been focused on the task at hand. For someone to not only find the location of the cabin, but pull one over on him as well? And where the fuck had the guards been, conveniently in the cabin with the other naitives of Eren's homeland? It was disgraceful. Now after almost losing Eren not even a week ago he was close to losing him again. Levi was more than ready to start breaking shit. He hadn't been gotten the better of in a long time and not knowing what was happening to Eren, he was fucking livid. However it wasn't just pointed at the man from the auction, he was upset with himself as well. He should have taken the boy with him.

Once he and some of his men were ready to go, he and Erwin led them to where Hajime was staying. It was further away then Levi liked and it was just as grand as he assumed it would be. Men like Hajime loved to show off their money and power, but Levi prefered to dominate through his strength and presence alone. He was wearing his mask, as was Erwin, and scowled when they were let in as 'expected guests'. They were led all the way to the back of the large establishment until they reached a flashy door. Levi was asked to enter alone and Erwin protested, but Levi silenced him with a raised hand.

It was a trap, Levi knew that. But he also knew that if anything had happened to Eren then that fucker Hajime was a deadman.

The amount of pain and fear Eren experienced since his kidnapping was far worse than anything he had dealt with before hand. He'd been stripped, whipped and given more drugs. His mind was in a haze, his body covered in cuts and bruises, but the drugs in his system and the extensive torture had numbed him. He was currently tied to a mattress by his wrists and ankles, secured firmly on his front. He was blindfolded, freezing but unable to focus on anything at all. All he could think about was the end, and he prayed for it.

Hajime peered at Rivaille when he entered the room. He was sitting, his right ankle resting on his left knee as he sipped a glass of whiskey, a fat cigar in his other hand. He smiled as if he was looking at an old friend and waved the smaller man over, gesturing for him to take a seat.

"You certainly didn't waste any time. You must really miss _my_ pet."

Levi refrained from grabbing his sword, the guards in the room watching him closely. "Where is he?"

"Where he belongs… in my bed." Hajime smirked.

For a moment Levi saw red, but he firmly reined in his temper. If he lost it now he would be no help to Eren. "Where?" He repeated evenly, eyes falling on the door just behind Hajime's chair.

"I already told you." He laughed sadistically. "Don't you worry about him though, he doesn't have time for you anymore. I've already made a claim on him."

"Excuse me?" Levi voiced darkly. A man of his position had to keep their head no matter the situation, but Levi didn't give a fuck about that right now. He made up his mind, eyes flashing. "You've messed with the wrong person, Hajime." Without a second thought, Levi took off his mask.

The man's eyes widened, but he was quick to school his features, lips mulling together. It was too late for him to fear the man he was up against. The damage was done. He wasn't going to back down. "Lord Levi…" He hummed. "What an unexpected surprise. Had I known it was you, I probably would have backed off. But… it's too late. As I said, I already made a claim on him."

"What you've done is assured your own death." Levi said coldly as he drew his sword. "Even hell won't welcome you now."

"It will take even you a moment to slay my men, as many as I have." Hajime said as his goons closed in around Levi and he stood up from his chair. "That will give me enough time to enjoy the boy a little more."

Levi snapped. He cut the throat of the nearest man to him and stole his sword, not holding back his true skill that he was famed for. He slashed his way through in mere seconds and had his sword at Hajime's throat as the man's hand turned the doorknob. He didn't spare the man any last words and didn't give a shit if he had any himself. He decapitated the eyesore with icy precision, hands shaking. It wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly enough to calm his rage, but he had more important things to worry about right now. He dropped the other sword and flicked his clean before sheathing it. Then he opened the door to where he suspected Eren was being held and not even his years of experience and training could mask the shock on his face at the sight awaiting him.

All the breath left Levi's lungs and he was at the bed in an instant, untying the bruised and beaten brunette. He couldn't even imagine what had happened. No, he actually could and that made it all the more painful.

His limbs were freed, but that did nothing to make Eren feel better. It was unfortunate that he couldn't fight, but he was far too weak and hurt, far too gone thanks to the drugs in his system. He couldn't save himself, all he could do was start crying once again, knowing he was about to be tortured more. His throat ached from the brutal way his mouth had been raped just recently… but now he was about to experience even more, even worse. He just knew it.

Eren couldn't speak, he could only sob and despise what was happening to him as he was rolled over. He only managed to shake his head weakly, his mind begging his attacker to leave him, to give him a break. He'd never been so afraid.

"Shhh." Levi hushed softly and wrapped his cloak around Eren's body. "It's me, darling. I'm here to take you home."

Eren heard that loud and clear, relief washing over him like a tidal wave. He choked on a sob, crying even harder. Levi was here. Levi was saving him. He was going to be okay.

"I've got you." Levi continued to soothe, cradling Eren against his chest and removing the blindfold to see those beautiful teal eyes. "They won't hurt you anymore."

Eren wanted to apologize, he wanted to thank his savior, but he could do nothing more than cry and cling to him thankfully. The drug didn't help, it was a major factor that prevented him from speaking, but not the only one. He was still shaken, but he knew that somehow, with Levi next to him, he would be alright.


	4. Departure

**Chapter Four - Departure**

Erwin and the others were more than capable of taking care of things and Levi's only concern was getting Eren back to the cabin. He didn't speak a word to anyone as he carried the boy to his horse, holding him close as they rode back. Levi was going to take Eren home, home to his country where he would be safe. They would leave as soon as Eren was able and he wasn't taking no for an answer. He didn't even allow Hanji to touch Eren when they returned and insisted on treating Eren himself. Poison was one thing, but wounds like these Levi was all too familiar with.

He brought Eren to his bathroom while Hanji left ointments and bandages in his room. He made sure to memorize every cut, every bruise, every mark on Eren's body so he would never forget. So he would never allow something like this to happen again. Levi washed the brunette with a gentle hand in the warm water of a bath, supporting his weight with an arm around his lean frame. Eren simply watched him with what Levi hoped wasn't resentment. In truth this never should have happened in the first place, but it seemed that no matter how careful he was, Levi always got those closest to him hurt. He always fucked up.

After Eren was dried, he began treating his wounds with gentle fingers before tucking Eren in his softest robes. The process wasn't nearly as painless as he tried to make it, but at least Eren was breathing easily once it was all over. When he had him laid down and under the covers, Levi slipped in beside him and took him in his arms, careful not to hold on too tight. Even now his anger hadn't dissipated, but now the only outlet was inward. The only piece of shit around here was himself.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into Eren's hair. "So fucking sorry."

Eren didn't want Levi to be upset or blame himself for what had happened when in reality, it was only his own fault. Nobody else could be blamed. He still wasn't back to himself, the effects of the drugs were still affecting him, but not as much now. He felt a lot better after Levi's care, but the pain he felt all over his body was enough to make him want to cry again, he wouldn't though.

"Levi," He croaked, voice a raspy whisper and Levi's name slurred on his tongue.

"Don't speak." Levi told him, knowing by the bruises on his neck that it was painful.

Eren nodded, tears pricking at his eyes, but not from the pain, only from how appreciative he was for this man. He was nothing like the rest and for once… Eren was glad Levi had bought him. He just wanted to thank him from the bottom of his heart, but he would save the words for later. For now, he just moved his weak, trembling hand to Levi's head, resting it there as he pressed his face against his. He couldn't help being emotional. He couldn't help how he felt.

"I wanted to protect you." Levi continued on in a hushed tone. "I thought that I could. I was so sure that . . . never again. I swear to you on my life. You'll never have to suffer such things again."

Eren nodded again, because somehow, he believed every word. He trusted that Levi would protect him as long as he allowed it. His fingers curled in Levi's hair and he snuggled closer, not caring how much it hurt.

"My beautiful Eren . . ." Levi breathed and kissed his forehead. "My strong and brave darling . . . for as long as you want me, I'll always be by your side."

Eren whimpered at Levi's words, tears spilling down his cheeks. Nobody had ever spoken so sweetly to him before… but now… Eren was damaged goods. Once Levi found out, he probably wouldn't want him around anymore. Still, for now, he held tighter to the man and prayed he would never have to let go.

It didn't matter what was right or expected. It didn't matter what was smart and what was 'safe'. Levi wouldn't be letting go of Eren, there wasn't a force in existence that could make him. He was thankful for whatever it was that pushed him to fight for Eren at the auction in the first place, but he suspected it was simply the boy's charms. Was it possible to grow so close to someone in less than two months? Under hellish conditions like these anything was, but a part of him sensed it was something more than that.

Levi held Eren all throughout the night, whispering sweet nothings and showering him in gentle caresses and soft kisses. He was taken by relief once the brunette was finally able to fall asleep and he stayed close, hoping to drive the nightmares away. Levi gave Eren the utmost care as he recovered, bringing his food to him and redressing his bandages. It was another week before he was cleared for long travel by Hanji and Levi had admittingly gotten restless. He was more eager than ever to make the journey home, but Eren came first.

The final arrangements had been made when Levi asked the question he dreaded. It wasn't that knowing the extent of Eren's torment would change how Levi saw him, it was more a matter of atonement. He needed to know how bad it was and reflect on the matter as a whole, so his apologies were more than just words. He sat on the mattress facing Eren, hand holding fast to the other man's as he spoke.

"I'd like to know what happened." He said carefully. "If you'll tell me."

Eren wasn't prepared for that. He was honestly hoping that it wouldn't matter. But of course it did. Levi needed to know and Eren wasn't going to lie about it. "He did a lot… but the worst part was when he fucked my mouth." He might not have been raped in the traditional sense, but it was just as violating.

Levi squeezed Eren's hand, but kept his face blank. He knew he should have tortured the bastard. "Thank you for telling me."

"So… what will you do with me now?" Eren asked, not able to sit around and think about it anymore.

"What do you mean?" Levi frowned. "The same as before, I'm taking you with me."

"W-where are you taking me?... Will you… will you sell me to someone else or…"

Levi stared at him for a moment before putting Eren's hand on his chest. "I told you, as long as this beats I'll protect you. I'm taking you to my homeland." He explained. "I would never sell you, don't ever think of it."

"But… I'm not cute anymore." Eren pouted, not understanding why Levi would want to keep him.

"Who said that?" Levi asked seriously. He had plenty of anger to throw around.

Eren's eyes fell to his lap and he sulked. "I'm hideous."

Levi used his other hand to hold Eren's chin, raising his head up. "Nonsense. I'll be the judge of that, thank you."

"Stop." Eren whined, tears spilling from his eyes out of nowhere. "I know you hate me now."

"Darling." Levi called and pulled Eren against him. "I could never hate you, even when your eyes screamed bloody murder those firsts days you came here. In fact, I'm pretty sure you did threaten to kill me."

Eren made a choked sound between a laugh and a sob. "Y-yeah… But now… I'm no good anymore."

Levi wiped his troublemaker's tears away, looking down at him with an unguarded expression. "Listen here. No matter what he did, no matter what he could have done, I would never think that about you. I only asked for my own selfish reasons . . . though if it made you see yourself like that, I wish I hadn't asked."

"It wasn't the question." Eren mumbled. "But you can't tell me that every time you look at me, you won't think about what happened to me."

"The hell I can't." Levi said with confidence. "Sometimes I will, though certainly not every time. And what I see will always be the same. My own failure."

"Don't you start with that, it will make me mad. Really mad… I might even smack you."

"Well if you really must." Levi said, a small smile appearing on his lips for a moment. "I'll take anything over this. It pains me that you think this way."

Eren looked around at nothing and sighed. "Then you really… you still think I'm cute?"

Levi pulled his cheek. "I think you're a brat. A cute brat."

Eren's teal eyes widened as they looked back to Levi's and they sparkled in delight. He could tell Levi really meant that and it made his heart speed up. Before he could stop himself, he lunged forward, knocking Levi back onto his back and he kissed him, hard. Levi was more than happy to accept the surprise attack and threaded his fingers through his hair. He met Eren head on and took more when he opened his mouth, caressing Eren's tongue with his own.

The fact that Levi kissed him so passionately, without holding back, really relieved Eren. He was so afraid of being pushed away or turned down, but Levi was showing him that nothing had changed. Maybe… maybe he could still look at him the same. Eren certainly hoped so, but he didn't think much about it as his hands fisted Levi's shirt at his shoulders, and he tilted his head as he moved his tongue against the man he'd gotten so crazy over, despite not wanting to. When he pulled his tongue back, he tugged Levi's lower lip with his teeth, losing himself to the moment.

Levi groaned, tightening his hold in his hair. "You drive me around the fucking bend."

"I don't make you sick?" Eren questioned incredulously, heart swelling as he clung even tighter to Levi, lips trembling.

"Not even close." Levi answered, wanting to flip them over but thinking better of it. Eren still wasn't at a hundred percent. However, that didn't rule out everything. "Go ahead," He encouraged and brought one of Eren's hands down to his hip, "touch me. You have every right."

Eren gasped at being offered such a reward. He'd wanted to touch Levi so many times… he'd wanted so much from this man and he couldn't pass up such an opportunity. Eren sat up, eagerly pushing Levi's shirt up so he could admire his toned torso and then his hands drifted down, rubbing over his hardening member. Somehow, Eren was able to turn him on. Levi really wasn't disgusted by him. In just a few seconds, Levi's cock was rock hard and so much bigger than Eren expected. In his dazed state, drool slipped out of his mouth before he could catch it, dropping down and landing on Levi's abs.

"Eek!" Eren's face flamed and he pulled his hands away to hide his face instead. Never had he wanted to die like he did now. The embarrassment would be the end of him for sure.

"My sentiments exactly." Levi rumbled, his own eyes admiring Eren's form and wishing there weren't as many clothes in the way of his view.

Eren swallowed hard and peeped through his fingers. He was so hot thanks to his flushed skin and it only worsened when he noticed the way Levi's eyes raked over him hungrily. It was unbelievable. Levi… he actually wanted him.

"I'm sorry." He moaned, dropping his hands to wipe his drool off of Levi hurriedly. "I-I didn't mean to."

"I don't mind in the least." Levi had his moments when he wanted things a certain way at a certain standard, but cleanliness wasn't on his mind when it came to things like this. "You're free to do as you please." He said and brought his hand up to Eren's mouth, running the pad of his thumb over his bottom lip.

The brunette sucked in a breath before swallowing again, this damn man just made his mouth water. He couldn't help it so he was glad Levi didn't seem to mind. Eren pushed his embarrassment aside and looked back down to Levi's abs. Hell, he wanted his saliva all over that body. If he could do as he pleased, that's just what he would do.

"Take this off." He murmured, pulling at Levi's shirt.

Levi sat up, purposely leaning close enough to capture Eren's lips before he took his shirt off and laid back down. "Is this how you want me?"

Eren shuddered. "Yes. I like this." He admitted as he reached for the hem of his own shirt and then pulled it over his head, tossing it aside.

"I don't let people give me orders." Levi smirked and lightly ran his hands up Eren's thighs. "But perhaps you were right, you are the exception."

"Mm." Eren's cock responded to that and his stomach coiled. "Right. That's right." He grinned, everything else forgotten besides this moment and this man. "Good boy."

Levi raised an eyebrow before his head fell back and he chuckled. "Only for you, sir."

"Whoa." Eren whispered under his breath, feeling like a king. He moved his hips, resting his rear right over Levi's erection and grinding against it as he ran his hands up and down his chest and abs. Every inch of him was perfection. Eren wanted to do so many things to him. "Whatever I want…" He couldn't believe it.

"That's right, darling." Levi confirmed, thrusting his hips up. "But I won't be completely well behaved."

"Fuck, I don't want you to be." Eren admitted, eyes clouding with lust. The feel of that hard cock against his ass had his own twitching and he was thanking the heavens that he was wearing such loose pants.

Leaning down, Eren placed a kiss on Levi's chest and then skimmed his lips and tongue all over him. He licked and sucked every part of him that he wanted while rocking his hips, becoming more and more crazed with desire by the second. Soon enough, he was breathless, at a loss, unable to believe Levi was allowing this.

"I want you more than anything." Eren whimpered, moving his lips back to Levi's. "So bad." He whispered and then their lips connected in a deep and sensual kiss.

Levi ran his hands over Eren's body, mindful of his condition. "Soon." He spoke between kisses. "Very soon."

"Now." Eren demanded, fearing the thought of Levi not giving him everything he wanted. "Levi… make love to me."

"Damn it." Levi groaned and flexed his fingers. He shouldn't, he knew he shouldn't, but when Eren asked him like that . . . "Like this? Do you want to be on top, darling?"

"N-no… not this time. I want you on top of me." Eren told him, voice hushed and seductive, even without him trying.

Levi flipped them over, hand supporting Eren's back. "As you wish."

He freed Eren from the rest of his clothes and took off what remained of his own. His bruises had faded considerably, but there were still scars littered over his body that would forever remain. Levi dropped his head and went about kissing every single one. No matter what, Eren was still beautiful to him and he would show him as much. He went all the way up to his chest and then back down, hands ghosting along his sides. He had a good amount of self control, but he would really be put to the test here and now. Eren was laid out before him, eager and willing, and Levi had no intention of stopping.

He spared a moment to reach into his night stand and grabbed the tube of oil. Once again he was looking at everything Eren had to offer, pupils blown in desire. After he coated his fingers, Levi licked up the side of Eren's member and hummed at the moan he received. Levi was going to worship Eren for as long as he was able. He didn't tease the brunette and took him into his mouth, easing down on Eren's twitching erection. He sucked him gently as he traced over his rim with his finger. A long breath escaped them both as Levi slipped the digit inside, swirling the finger around purposely.

Eren couldn't believe it. He absolutely could not believe this was happening to him, that he had such a chance with such a man. To feel his mouth on him and his finger inside of him at the same time—it was amazing. It was crazy. It was too much. It wasn't enough. His breaths were shallow and labored, back arching and hips rolling. He couldn't keep still, he couldn't keep quiet. Fuck, he was actually… Eren was sure he was falling for Levi.

"Ah… that's… Levi…" He couldn't form a coherent sentence and his whole body was shaking in need. "Good. So good." He had to at least praise him, let Levi know that he was enjoying every second.

His words made Levi suck harder, focused on nothing but bringing Eren pleasure. Another finger was soon added and Levi spread them nice and wide, just barely pulling them in and out. Eren never failed to respond and clenched around him, hips flexing. He worked his mouth and tongue, searching for all of his sensitive spots and using them to his full advantage. He craved every whisper and whimper that left Eren's lips. He hummed at every squirt of precome that went down this throat. He really lived for that blissed out face, he drove him mad like nothing else could.

Levi had the brunette well on his way to coming by the time he was up to three fingers and thrusting them in and out at a steady pace. He wouldn't make him come this way, not this time, but he would get him damn near close. His head bobbed in time with Eren's movements and only brushed the tips of his fingers against his prostate. Levi wasn't exceptional at giving head, but he was more than adequate to make it enjoyable. Ignoring his own need wasn't a problem either, but Eren was making it really difficult today. That voice of his was louder than ever and every moan went right to his dick. Eren's cock began throbbing as he was on the verge, hands fisting the sheets. Levi pulled off and removed his fingers before it was too late and hovered over a panting Eren.

"You have no idea what you look like right now." Levi told him. "So fucking sexy."

"N-no… you are." Eren breathed, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck and leaning up to give him a sloppy kiss. "You… make me feel so good."

Levi connected their lips in another kiss and then lined himself up. "I'll make you feel even better, Eren."

Eren moaned a long and sweet moan, his body rolling still. "Yes. Please, Levi. Please give it to me." He couldn't wait another second.

"I'll give you the stars, darling. Whatever you wish for." Levi promised before starting to press his hips forward.

Eren spread his legs even further, breath held as he moaned and whimpered. "Yes, Levi… fuck." Eren started panting again when Levi was halfway in. He was so big, but he felt so good. Eren felt so good. His hands gripped tight to Levi's hair and he brought his head down so that their lips were almost touching. "You're everything to me… a-all I have in this world."

Levi smiled warmly at him, the back of his hand running along his jaw. "Here's me looking at you." He whispered. "And it's how I'll always look at you."

Yet again, Eren shuddered and moaned before leaning up the last breath to kiss this man who'd somehow stolen his heart. Or maybe… Eren just gave it to him. Levi met his kisses, patient in the way he slowly inched his way into Eren, but that didn't make it any less intense for either of them.

The younger of the two was blinded by the emotions and sensations he was feeling. His own cock was still throbbing, he was still so close to coming. Only Levi could make him feel so good. Only Levi would ever be able to have this side of him. When he couldn't take it any longer, Eren thrusted his hips upward and was rewarded with the remainder of Levi's cock.

"God… shit…" Eren ranted out different words, some unintelligible. He held tight to this man… his lover. Yes, his lover. He wouldn't let anyone else have Levi. Levi belonged to him and him alone.

"Eren." Levi growled, dropping his head. "Fuck."

Body quaking even worse than it ever had, Eren whined. "I just… so close… feels good. Want more." Eren cried as he hugged Levi's head and continued to move his hips.

Levi peeked out, searching for Eren's lips and nipped the top one when he finally thrusted. "Oh, darling . . ." Levi had never felt so overwhelmed.

"Levi… you're gonna… make me…" Eren could say no more, his breathing erratic.

"Show me everything." Levi's low timber demanded as his eyes sharpened, focused solely on Eren. He began snapping his hips in earnest, ready to fall right along with him. "Come."

"Ye—ahh." Eren tried to speak out only to be cut off by a wail as his orgasm came over him.

Eventually his screams turned silent, but it seemed as if he was coming forever, Levi's perfect movements dragging it on and on. And then the feel of Levi coming inside of him—the sight of his mouth forming a perfect O shape, the way those blue-grey eyes darkened. It was a fact… Eren was unconditionally, irrevocably in love with this man. Levi had never come so quickly in his life, much less in a way that took his strength away. He managed not to flatten Eren, but his body was still trembling. He watched teal eyes stare back at him with an emotion that easily reflected in his own eyes. He rested on his forearms and touched their foreheads together, breath mingling.

"Beautiful." He breathed when he was able to form the word. "Absolutely beautiful."

Eren was still trying to catch his breath but a grin spread across his face. "Mine." He hummed, hands stroking Levi's cheek. "Completely mine."

Levi returned his grin, _there's my cheeky brat._ "Damn straight." He was practically a slave to Eren at this point and he would admit it full heartedly.

"Glad you know." Eren giggled and patted Levi's head. "I won't be letting you go."

"Am I your captive?" Levi teased.

"If that's what I want." Eren shot back and licked his lips. "But I don't think I'll have to tie you up to keep you."

Levi hummed. "Not likely, I wouldn't dream of running."

"You sure wouldn't get far." Eren scoffed, a spark of his attitude returning.

This time Levi laughed, a quiet and deep sound that purred in Eren's ear. "Certainly not. I would miss you too much."

"Yeah… that's right… so don't you forget it."

The pair basked in their afterglow and each other's company, Levi taking Eren to the bathroom where they shared a bath. Then they snuggled up to each other in bed and slept their last night in the cabin. The women, children and staff were all ready by the afternoon and the line of carriages was off. Levi rode with Eren in the front carriage for the beginning of their long journey, but it wasn't time for peace and relaxation yet. There was more to come, Levi's mission wasn't nearly over. He would bring everyone home and give them their freedom. Then he would take action against the kingdom that had taken Eren's homeland away.


	5. The Long Haul

**Chapter Five - The Long Haul**

Levi was taking Eren and the women and children he'd purchased away, to his homeland, because he was a man of honor and integrity—unlike any other men Eren had ever met. Never in his life had he felt how he felt about Levi with anyone else. It was miraculous, but Eren was actually happy. He was still himself and bound and determined to do whatever he wanted, when he wanted. Currently that was him sitting in Levi's lap as they traveled the road. They'd been in the carriage forever it seemed, but Eren was excited. He'd never left the land he was raised in, but he couldn't wait to see Levi's land.

They were blessed with the privacy of their own personal carriage, all the guards and Hanji and Erwin too riding along with the others, or on their own horses. That gave Eren opportunity to do whatever he wanted. So he sat on Levi and greedily roamed his hands all over him. He was resting against him as well, feeling a little sleepy, but his hand didn't stop. Eren was so excited that he didn't want to sleep, afraid he might miss something. So he kept himself distracted by kissing Levi's neck with soft, tender kisses. Ever since they made love, Eren wanted more. He wanted so much more. But he had yet to receive it. That would no longer be the case whenever they arrived at Levi's home.

Levi was doing his best not to give into his lover's teasing, but like everything with Eren, it wasn't easy. They had made good time and would be stopping for a break soon to give a much needed change to stretch their legs. Levi was sure that if and when he switched over to his horse Eren would either demand he stay in the carriage with him, or demand to ride the horse right alongside him. It was an argument sure to happen, but strangely enough made him want to smile. Seeing Eren's birthland like this also made Levi want to hear more about the brunette and learn everything he could. It might bring up painful memories for him which was why he had waited so long to approach the topic, but now he took the chance. It would also serve as a distraction from his current activities.

"Eren." He said as he rubbed his hand up and down the boy's back. "This land of yours and your family, would you tell me about them?"

Eren forced his lips away from Levi's neck that he'd been sucking on and sat back to stare into his eyes. "There's nothing left."

Levi read between the lines, his family had been killed. "Except your memories." He offered, but he knew it was little comfort. "I don't mean to keep dragging you down painful roads, but I want to know you better. Learn how Eren Jaeger became Eren Jaeger."

"I see…" Eren hummed thoughtfully. "Well, I was an only child, but my parents were good people. My dad was a doctor and my mom was a great mom. I look like her. Things were good for me. I mean, we had a simple life but it was a good one. Until the attack. I haven't confirmed my dad's death because he disappeared when everything was happening… but my mom… I saw everything. It was so bad Levi… they did so many unthinkable things to her before they finally put her out of her misery and they made me watch while they tortured me too."

It was hard to swallow, knowing that Eren's life had been so mortifying. It was different hearing it first hand than it was suspecting it. Levi had a general idea of how things had played out, he was no stranger to war, but this struck him on a more personal level. It wasn't easy asking Eren these hard questions, smart enough to know what they would do to him, but Levi preferred to face the truth head on. He didn't let sleeping lions lie until the day they grew strong enough to consume you.

"What goes around comes around." Levi said once his thoughts had settled. "If not by nature then by man's own hand." His people would be avenged, especially his mother. Levi would see to it personally.

"I wasn't strong enough to protect her… I can't even protect myself." Eren whispered, laying his head on Levi's head in shame.

Levi held him closer and never stopped rubbing his back. "You were as strong as you could be . . . and you'll become stronger. I was going to wait until we stopped, but I'll go ahead and tell you now."

"What is it?" Eren asked, curiously lifting his head again.

"You, darling, are going to be instructed by yours truly in the art of the sword."

"S-sword? You mean… you really know how to use that thing?" Eren gawked. "I thought it was for looks… to scare people… and I couldn't… no way…"

 _Looks?_ It was beyond insulting. "What kind of fucked up image did you have of me?" Levi asked, but went on. "Yes, you're going to learn. And you'll easily be better than most of my men." He said confidently. "Perhaps even . . . shit, what I wouldn't give to see you knock Erwin on his ass."

Eren blinked at Levi in surprise but after a moment laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. "Levi…" Eren breathed, trying to cease his laughter. "No way. I don't… I don't think I'd like it. And… I don't want to hurt anyone."

"It can be used completely in self defense, Armin prefers that way as well." Levi told him. He wanted Eren to have some form of defense, but he knew he couldn't really force him when it came to something like this. Without putting your heart into it, you would never learn. "Although . . . if you're completely against it then I'll respect your wishes."

"Well…" Eren sighed and returned his lips to Levi's neck. "I think… if you think it's a good idea, I'll do it." He murmured and then drew a lazy circle on Levi's neck with his tongue.

Levi grunted, giving up that particular battle for now. "We'll try it out and see if you like it or not."

"I like you." That was all Eren was certain of, so he whispered those words before opening his lips to get a good suckle.

"You're such a fucking handful." The black haired man stated and tilted his head back.

"Mm." Eren hummed at the open invitation and repositioned himself to straddle Levi, his kisses and sucks becoming less restrained by the instant. "I want you." Eren breathed before gliding his tongue up that sexy throat.

"The feeling is mutual." Levi said and grabbed a handful of his own, squeezing Eren's backside. "But we're stopping soon."

Eren rolled his eyes and rolled his hips. "I don't give a damn."

Levi chuckled, not surprised. "You usually don't. However, the answer is still no."

"Excuse me, bastard!" Eren huffed and started slamming his fist against Levi's hard chest. "You don't tell me no. I do what I want."

"So it's the spoiled brat today." Levi mused and released his bottom in favor of giving it a light smack. "Behave."

"God, I despise you." Eren glared at him and raised his hands to pick at the buttons on Levi's shirt. "Such a jerk… so hot…"

Said jerk simply nodded in complete agreement. The carriage came to a stop a minute later, the others behind it following suit. Levi exited the carriage along with Eren and took in the wooded surroundings. Erwin was at his side a moment later, Hanji going down the line to check on everyone as they got out as well. So far they hadn't been followed and were taking the back roads for extra precautions. It was a double edged sword, but the main roads had too many powerful figures traveling along back to their countries. Levi gave a couple orders to Erwin before the blonde addressed the rest of Levi's men and everyone went further into the woods to get comfortable, but not too far.

Eren purposely wandered into the woods away from everyone else, knowing Levi would follow him. It was only when he was a safe distance away that he stopped and turned around to face the infuriating man he was so crazy about. He looked at Levi with puffed out cheeks and crossed arms, waiting for him to beg for forgiveness. Levi rested his hands on his hips and refrained from smiling. His lover was really fucking cute sometimes.

"You're angry." The older man stated.

"No shit you damn pig." Eren scoffed, pouting.

"You're frustrated." He added, not phased by Eren's insult.

"A lot." Eren nodded, averting his eyes.

"And you want me to do something about it." Levi finished with a small smirk.

A shiver ran down Eren's spine and he held his breath for a moment. That was exactly what he wanted. "I do." He muttered, annoyed.

Levi lolled his head to the side and leaned back against a tree. "Then come here, darling, and I'll take care of you."

Eren's heart sped up and he didn't waste a second walking over to the man he wanted so bad. He was so sexy posted up against that tree, Eren just couldn't take it. He stopped a foot away, perfectly within reach, teal eyes admiring the marks on Levi's neck. He put those there…

Levi let him have a good look, taking one of his own before he made his move. He had Eren spun around and pulled flush against him in one quick movement, one hand holding his wrist while the other splayed itself over the boy's stomach.

Breath shuddering, Eren let his head fall back to Levi's shoulder while he kept perfectly still. "Don't… don't tease me."

"I'll think about it." Levi responded and lowered his hand to cup Erens crotch.

Eren grunted and flexed his hips forward, the feel of Levi's hand too good not to want more. "Y-you won't… promise you won't."

"I promise you'll be coming before our break is over." The raven murmured, mouth brushing against Eren's neck. "I'm going to return your carriage stunt ten fold."

"Mm… ye—no." Eren panted. "Make me come."

Levi untucked Eren's shirt and unbuttoned his pants, letting his hand run down smooth skin until it reached his prize. "Try to stay standing, if you can." He said and let go of his wrist to instead snake under his shirt, finger barely touching his nipple.

As soon as the words left Levi's lips, Eren's knees buckled and he squeaked, resting his weight back against Levi who seemed bound and determined to torture him in the best possible way.

"Levi… Levi…" Eren called, eyes threatening to roll back as Levi touched both his cock and his nipple.

It was easy for him to support Eren's weight, putting his plan into action as he pulled out Eren's member. He started moving his hand in painfully slow strokes and caressed his nipples between his fingers. He was able to work Eren up quickly, but that went both ways. Levi breathed in his ear and he flexed his hips forwards and pressed his erection against his ass.

"Do you feel that? It's all because of you, Eren." Levi rasped. "This is what you do to me."

"Ah… f-fuck…" Eren moaned, his body trembling. Levi could get him like this so easily. "I want."

Hearing that lovely voice turn desperate really turned Levi on. "You want it? Remember how it feels inside of you?" He asked and slipped his clothed cock between Eren's cheeks, speeding up his hand on his cock.

"Yes." Eren ground out, torn between backing his ass up or thrusting forward. "Levi, please. Fuck."

He pinched his nipple, making him gasp, and rolled the perked nub with his pointer finger. "I remember what it feels like taking you, every second. You were so perfect around me, Eren. So good." He said and thrust his hips again.

"Damn it, Levi." Eren groaned, stomach tightening. "Fuck me. Now."

"No." He shot down. "I'm going to make you come from my hands and words alone." And his dick, but not in the way Eren wanted. "Tell me, are you close already? Do you want to come?" He asked, massaging the tip of his cock.

Eren couldn't contain his voice and didn't have a chance of regulating his breathing. Levi was driving him mad. "S-stop." He pleaded, his cock already throbbing. It all felt so good but it was amazing what those words were doing to him.

"I can't wait to take you home, to claim you in my bed." Levi continued without mercy. "But you'd claim me in return. Make me feel complete ecstasy." He said as he kept fondling his chest, his hand stroking Eren's dick faster still. "I'll paint my sheets with your come, darling, won't stop until you're satisfied."

"Levi," Eren cried out, biting his lips to try and keep quiet as his body convulsed. His mouth fell apart a second later. "God… I'm… I'm coming." He got out, chest heaving and legs turning weak.

Levi's hand left Eren's chest to come to his waist, pressing him back hard so he could feel every inch of his cock. His other hand faithfully milked his lover and he gave a wet kiss behind Eren's ear. "I'm so fucking lucky to have you."

Eren wanted to be angry. He should have had that thick cock buried inside him. But he could only be blown away by the intense climax he reached. He came so hard it stole his breath and left him weak all over. His eyes closed and he would have certainly crumbled on the ground had it not been for the strong arms that held him up. Eren was shaking all over and breathing harshly through endless moans. It was too good.

Levi watched as his lover slowly lost consciousness and passed out against him. He wiped his hand and cleaned Eren up with a handkerchief before righting the brunette's clothes. Then he swept him up in his arms to carry him back to the carriage, the other's already making their way back into their own. Levi rested Eren in his lap and held him close, a soft and fond look on his features. He was more important to him than anything else. He would keep his promise and protect him with everything he had, and he would do his damndest to make him happy.

When Eren woke up he was inside a tent and Levi was sleeping soundly next to him. They must have stopped and set up camp and Levi had probably had to go through a lot to carry Eren around. It wasn't like he was light but Levi acted like he was. That man really did take care of him and Eren was so smug about it.

The younger man was about to get handsy just because he could but then he heard something outside the tent. Somebody walking. Probably a guard. He was certain at least a few of them would be keeping watch, but he still wasn't sure and he was a little creeped out. Eren was wondering if he should investigate when Levi suddenly sat up next to him and grabbed his sword. Eren paled and latched on to Levi's sleeve.

"W-w-what you gonna do with that?" He whispered fearfully.

"Whatever needs to be done." Levi answered, part of him wishing he had started Eren's training like he planned rather than getting frisky. "The footsteps sound all wrong . . . those aren't my guards." He said quietly and moved to glance through the small crack in the tent's opening, Eren still holding tight to his sleeve. "Stay close to me."

"Alright." Eren whispered shakily, ready to do whatever he needed to be by Levi's side.

Levi spotted Hanji peeking out of her tent as well, but he couldn't see Erwin's from where he was positioned. Hanji signaled him with her hand, telling Levi how many intruders she could see. So far there were five. One of his guards walked passed Hanji's tent, completely obvious, and Levi rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, what the hell do I pay them for?" He grumbled under his breath. Those idiots could use some more training themselves. If Riener and Bertholdt had been on watch, this wouldn't have happened. Levi gave Hanji a signal of his own and she nodded. They would wait until the attackers made their move first. "It doesn't seem like a large group." He whispered to Eren. "Most likely some wandering thieves. Nothing to worry about."

"You're strong. I'm not worried." Eren mumbled quietly.

The tight hold he had said otherwise, but Levi gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek. "No one will ever lay a hand on you, darling."

"Now is not the time to turn me on." Eren glowered.

Levi smirked, but left it at that. It wasn't long before Hanji signaled that they were making their move. Levi repositioned his arm around Eren's waist and drew his sword with his other hand. A few seconds later and the attackers charged, yelling and waving their weapons. Up until that moment Levi had thought they possessed some form of intelligence, but now that notion was dropped. Who abandoned a surprise attack when they were outnumbered? He was surrounded by idiots. Levi and Hanji both came out of their tents at once, Erwin making an appearance as well. There were in fact ten intruders and looked like the thieves Levi had suspected they were.

"Surrender your valuables and your women!" One of them demanded and Hanji busted out laughing.

"Oh, these guys are a riot!" She breathed, holding her stomach. "S-surrender your . . . they sound like pirates!"

"Leave now and no one has to die." Erwin's voice boomed, cutting off the thief who was about to respond to Hanji's spectacle.

"That's our line! Give up now!" Another shouted and Levi sighed heavily.

He rubbed Eren's back and changed tactics. "Stay here while I handle this. It's not nearly as dangerous as I thought it was going to be."

Eren's brows furrowed because he couldn't help feeling concern for this man that he loved. "Y-you better not get hurt." If he did Eren would never forgive him.

"You have my word, darling." Levi promised and Hanji quickly tuned in.

"Darling?" She parroted in disbelief. "Eren, you've tamed our wild and short leader!"

"Shut the fuck up, foureyes." Levi huffed and proceeded to approach the so called thieves. A joke is what they were, standing around while they just chatted on. Some of the women and children were peeking out at the commotion, the guards quick to stand in front of them. Great, now they used their heads. "No killing." Levi ordered. "I don't want blood spilled in front of the kids."

"Aw, man." Hanji whined and Erwin nodded.

The three of them came around the ten morons since they were the closest and the guards knew better than to get in their way. This would be over quickly. Levi was the first to move and the other two were right behind him. He knocked out four of the thieves with the back of his sword, one right after the other. Erwin did the same to three while Hanji used her hands on the remaining trio, the fight over before it really started. It was actually quite boring. Levi was about to sheath his sword when he sensed another presence and deflected a knife thrown at his head. So there was at least one of them who possessed some battle tactics, but it was nowhere near enough.

"Show yourself." Levi demanded. A figure emerged from the shadows and Levi could tell this one was different, probably the leader.

"Looks like we bit off more than we could chew." The man said, gaze fixed one Levi. "I never expected to find you here, my lord. I guess the rumors were true."

This was a frightening situation, at least at first, but Eren was quickly blown away by the strength of his man and apparently he wasn't the only one since this stranger was going so far as to call him 'my lord'.

"That's exactly right so back off you dirty scoundrel!" Eren roared but quickly hid behind Levi.

The man's eyes put two and two together and his expression changed just a fraction. "Don't even think about it." Levi warned coldly, gaze turning into a threatening glare. Maybe the thief was a little better than Levi thought. He had easily figured out his weakness.

"I wouldn't dream of it." The man said with raised hands, not willing to go toe to toe with the Levi Ackerman himself. Especially when he glared at him like that.

"Good, because you would be on the ground before you could even try it." Levi added for the hell of it. He didn't mess around when it came to his troublemaker, not even a little.

Eren's hands fisted the back of Levi's shirt, this whole scene doing strange things to him. "So hot." He muttered under his breath, unsure what to think.

Levi's eyebrow twitched, but other than that he remained impassive. "We'll tie you and the rest of your men up for the night. Try anything, anything at all, and I won't be sparing your lives a second time."

"Got it." The man said, tensing when he realized Hanji was suddenly behind him.

"I'll be keeping an extra eye out." She whispered in the man's ear, knife digging into his back.

"Y-yeah."

"Alright, shows over. Guards, tie up the thieves and be more _alert_ on your watch. Everyone else get some sleep." He said and paused to tell Erwin, "Make sure Hanji doesn't go too psycho."

Eren was still in a state of shock as he held tight to Levi's shirt and followed him back to the tent. They crawled inside and Eren stared at his lover, half in disbelief and half in arousal.

"You… you can't be trusted." Eren muttered to himself as he tried to process this situation.

Levi turned his head at the comment, returning his sword to its place. "You better not be referring to me. I would think I'm the most trustworthy." Just what was Eren going on about?

"I think not." Eren huffed as he crawled over to Levi and mounted him, forcing him to lay back. "It's not normal… making a guy feel these things."

That certainly put things into perspective and Levi shook his head, amused. "I think you're the one that can't be trusted, pouncing on me at a moments notice."

"Well shit. It's because… it's all your fault… why am I like this?" Eren pouted, wiggling his ass against Levi's crotch.

Levi's hands went to his hips. "I couldn't say, but I'll be damned if I don't like it."

"I thought I was gonna come, out there in front of everybody." Eren admitted, he'd been so turned on. It couldn't even be real.

That concerned Levi for a different reason. "Trust me when I say that was nothing. I'd hate to see what would become of you if I had taken the fight seriously." He mused and then added, "On second thought . . ."

"God… Levi… I would have lost it. You make me so hot for you. I want you, always." Eren moaned softly, his hips having found a rhythm that he moved to steadily.

"You'll have me, always." Levi answered and circled his own hips to help Eren along. "I probably would have been pissed if you did lose it out there. No one gets to see you come but me."

Eren shuddered and clutched onto Levi's shirt, the feel of Levi's erection making him even more aroused. "Only you, Levi. I only want you to see me."

"That's right." Levi rumbled and sat up, bringing their bodies closer together. "You've done so well tonight, doing everything I asked. Grab the oil from my bag, darling, and I'll give you everything you deserve."

Eren convulsed, nearly coming on the spot. "Shit." He whimpered, already shaking with need. It was with great difficulty but somehow Eren managed to find the oil and hand it to Levi. "Y-you're gonna do it… you're gonna finally make love to me again?"

"Yes, I'm going to love you, Eren." Levi whispered sweetly as he pulled Eren's pants over his hips, the younger boy hovering over his lap.

"Oh god… Levi I…" Eren wouldn't last long at all. He was too desperate for it, too worked up already. Levi just had that effect on him.

The dark haired man helped Eren out of his nightwear before sitting him on his lap, tugging his shirt off as well. "There you are, beautiful." Levi said as he looked over Eren's naked body. His mouth went to a nipple while he slicked up his fingers, slowly slipping one inside past his entrance.

"N-no… no. I'll come." Eren panted, clinging to Levi's broad shoulders.

He reluctantly pulled his mouth back with a single suck, blue-grey eyes staring up at his lovers face. "Alright, no teasing." He relented, focusing on stretching him. "Tell me how you want it."

"I want it… inside me. Right now." Eren breathed. "Give it to me."

Levi quickly added another finger, trying to prepare Eren before his impatience got the better of him. "Do you want it just like this? Or on your back, darling?"

"Like this. Now. Please I want you." Eren was going to die if he didn't get it.

Seeing no discomfort or pain in his lovers features, he went ahead and added the third finger, working triple time. "Can I have a kiss first?"

"Yufum hnn mm." Eren moaned out a mix of words all at once, not making any sense but he couldn't be bothered to clear it up, too eager to kiss those awaiting lips while Levi stretched him so well. But Eren was so far gone he couldn't keep up to kiss Levi.

"Just a little more." Levi said, taking complete control of the kiss and giving Eren something else to concentrate on. He nibbled his lips and sucked his tongue, swallowing all his sounds until he was in the clear. "Alright, you can take me now."

Eren tried to keep quiet, but the attempt was futile. He couldn't focus on keeping his voice down while he was busy reaching behind him and grabbing Levi's cock to position it at his entrance. He didn't waste a beat, quickly lowering himself on that long, thick cock. Eren's head fell back and his mouth fell open, a silent scream there. He choked on air, his nails scraped his lover's back and even though he was about to lose it, Eren worked his hips until he'd finally taken in all of him.

Levi supported Eren's movement with his arms and focused on breathing while Eren took what he wanted. Seeing Eren so beside himself had the same effect on Levi and he tightly wrapped his arms around the brunette once he was fully inside, his dick being clenched non stop. Levi simply couldn't take it and the second Eren tried to move his hips again, he threaded a hand in brown locks and tugged him down into an endless kiss. He devoured Eren's mouth as he thrusted up into him, his other hand groping his lover's perfect ass. Every time they touched each other Eren seemed to get to Levi more and more. Eren might be at his mercy, but Levi didn't stand a chance in hell.

How Levi kept making him feel better and better just bewildered Eren. He didn't understand. But he loved it. He was struggling to hold it together, to not fall apart instantly. Every movement either of them made though threatened to end him and he just couldn't hold back. His hips had a mind of their own as well, his body determined to make him reach the highest peak of bliss possible.

"I'm… ima… gah." Eren was coming, his ass planted down firmly against Levi, hips grinding as Levi kept kissing him, those strong arms around him helped strengthen things and it was too much, this orgasm proving to be the strongest of any before it.

Levi could feel Eren's orgasm as it traveled through every inch of his body, as he spasmed around his cock and sucked and sucked and _sucked_ until Levi was forced to come as well. He didn't stop his assault on Eren's mouth, couldn't stop for the life of him, and his body shook as he emptied himself inside his lover. If they kept having sex like this then Levi feared for his bedroom. They would never leave it. They were both trembling and completely breathless by the time it was over and neither moved from their positions.

"Eren . . ." Levi spoke against the boy's lips, his voice barely making a sound. "How precious you are to me . . ."

"No you… Levi… I love you." Eren whimpered, clinging as tightly as he could to Levi.

"I love you, darling." Levi didn't hesitate to reply. "So fucking much."

"I just…" Eren's eyes drooped as he laid slumped against this strong, sexy man. "Thank you."

Levi held him like he always would, never letting go. "Thank _you_."

Eren was so at ease, so comfortable, it was all too easy for him to drift back off to sleep right on top of his lover. He had no way of knowing how things would go for them in the future, but all Eren cared about was the now. Levi. The man that he loved—and he was so ready to get _home_ with him.


	6. Home

**Chapter Six - Home**

Levi had explained to Eren that they would soon be arriving at his home and Eren was actually giddy from excitement. He'd bounced around inside the enclosed carriage, wishing he could take in their surroundings, but he settled for keeping himself distracted with Levi. Either he was sitting on his lap or right beside him, holding onto his hand. Another distraction had been Levi sticking to his word about training him and Eren couldn't deny how strange it felt to hold a sword in his hand. And Levi's sword at that… it was surprisingly heavy and not easy to wield at all, but Levi was patient with him—and he was a good teacher. Levi also would get so impressed when Eren did well, that it made the boy all the more determined to do his best. He would turn into a warrior if it would have Levi praising him.

When the carriage finally rolled to a stop, Eren jolted to his feet and jumped up and down, rocking the whole carriage. The feel of it made him have a fleeting thought of other things rocking the carriage and he stopped moving, all the blood in his body rushing to his face. He was a damn pervert. Levi was the picture of calm, though he was dressed a lot flashier than usual and kept getting lost in thought. He was glad to finally be home, but his job wasn't finished yet. More importantly he had a few things to come clean about with Eren, one of which he knew for certain his lover would be happy about.

"Come on, come on, I can't wait to see your house!" Eren beamed, tugging on Levi's hand with both of his.

"It's not going anywhere." Levi reminded with a chuckle. "But I can't wait for you to see it either."

"Then come on, I'm so ready." Eren bounced on his feet and pulled until Levi finally got up. Before Eren could reach the door though, it was opened from the outside. "Come on, Come on." Eren urged, having no problem leading the way.

"I'm right behind you." Levi assured and followed Eren out of the carriage.

"W-What the hell…" Eren gasped quietly at the sight of a grand castle right in his face. His head craned far back as he gaped at it, having never seen anything so huge and fancy in his life. "Where are we?" Eren whispered in wonder, the words more his thoughts than a question for anyone as he gazed around, teal eyes widening when he found dozens of people bowing around him.

"This is the home of the Ackerman's, the royal capital and only castle in the Ackerman kingdom." Levi said, hand coming to rest on Eren's back. "There's the king and then his younger sister who doubles as the captain of the royal guard. Basically a lot of fancy shit and titles about the place, but it's not too bad."

None of this was making any sense to Eren. He'd never heard of such… and why… who were these people bowing to? They obviously thought Eren was some foreign prince. Probably—he was cute if he did say so himself.

"Levi, do something about these people." Eren scoffed, ready to—wait a damn minute. "I thought we were going to your home?"

Levi waved his hand and the people raised their heads, nodding further respects before leaving them be. "We are at my home." The older man smiled softly.

"So then… you're related to the king?" Eren asked in amazement.

Levi wrapped his arm further around Eren's waist, just in case. "Darling, I am the king."

Eren blinked. "Oh." He stared at nothing for a moment before looking into Levi's eyes and cracking. What started as a snort turned into obnoxious laughter. "Good one." He snickered as he swatted Levi's arm.

Levi smirked, taking amusement over fainting any day. "I'm sorry, Eren, but you fell for royalty. Levi Ackerman at your service." He said with a bow.

"No… you're pulling my leg…" Eren shook his head quickly, his mind and his heart racing. This man… but… the guards… the wealth… the charity… _the insults._ Eren went pale and limp in Levi's arms, feeling sick. No, he was dead. He was a goner.

"So you weren't in the clear." Levi muttered. "I went to your land to save your people, buying them as slaves only to declare them free in my own kingdom. That includes you, Eren. I'm giving you your freedom, you're free." He smiled.

Eren started trembling and wasn't sure if he wanted to run or die on the spot. "Heart attack." He wheezed, reaching for his chest in his panic.

Shit, he overwhelmed Eren in his excitement. "Breathe, just breathe." Levi said and rubbed his back. "It's alright. I'm still here, I'm still _me_."

Levi was a king. A king who Eren had insulted numerous times. A king who had made love to him. A king who put up with his troublemaking. Eren should have been groveling at his feet for forgiveness, but instead…

"You damn bastard!" Eren screeched, his hand splaying out on Levi's face to push him away. "What the hell is wrong with you, you, _you_ —oh god you sicko, get away from me before I die!"

"And we're back to square one, what the fuck." Levi huffed and grabbed Eren's wrist. "Quit causing a scene, you damn brat. I know you're shocked and upset, but don't start that running shit again."

"Too late, asshole!" Eren scoffed and started pushing against Levi's chest, trying to free himself. "Let me go, let me go!"

Levi rolled his eyes and just went with it, hauling his lover over his shoulder. "Let's get this straight, Jaeger. You're a free man, but not from me. I intend to make you happy for the rest of your life because I fucking love you and I will chase your ass to kingdom come. Considering this is my kingdom, I do have the upper hand. You might as well give up already."

"Not a chance in hell!" Eren huffed, getting a face full of Levi's ass. "Damn sexy ass. Let me go right this instant, I'm so out of here!"

"Not as long as I'm breathing." Levi said and started walking, now not giving a fuck who stared. If this was how things were going to be from now on around here, his people might as we get used to it. "Let's go meet my sister."

" _Sister?!_ I think the hell not." Eren kicked his legs defiantly. "No. Nope. I don't know who you think you are, you've got some loose screws in that gorgeous head. I hate you. Put me down!"

Despite the situation, another smile found Levi's face and the irony of the whole thing wasn't lost on him. "Keep acting up, brat, and I'll spank you. Again."

Chills swept over Eren's body and for a fleeting moment, he stopped fighting. "Damn you." He growled, recovering as quickly as possible. "Just you wait 'til I get this ass alone!"

"You just wait until I get your ass alone." Levi shot back.

"Oh… yeah… well maybe we can work something—oh no you don't, you just think you're so slick. Fuck you."

"Before or after dinner?" Levi asked, continuing on his way across the grounds.

"Definitely before." Eren grumbled and then his face went red and he started beating his fists against Levi's backside. "Never, you asshole. _Never!_ "

"I'll say the same when you beg me to come tonight if you keep it up." Levi warned and brought his hand down hard on Eren's ass. "Now behave."

"Ah!" Eren squeaked and then moved his hands to his flaming cheeks, torn. "You wouldn't…"

It seemed his little troublemaker would never learn. "I don't make empty threats, Eren." He should have known that by now.

"So mean. _So hot."_ Eren groaned. "You better believe I'm running for the hills the second I get a chance so I don't care what threats you make."

Levi smirked as they entered the castle. "Are you sure about that? Think carefully, I won't let you take it back later."

"Yes I'm damn sure!" Eren scoffed, flailing around again. "Just as soon as I get down from here, I'll be gone."

Levi paused, wanting to see his lovers face and held him bridal style instead. "You're in for it now, darling, and I'm never letting you out of my sight." God, how he loved this brat.

Eren turned up his nose and crossed his arms over his chest, loving how comfortable he was, but not about to show it. "That's what you think mister _king._ "

"That's your majesty to you." Levi chuckled and then added, "But not outside of the bedroom. Speaking of which . . . maybe my sister can wait."

"She damn well better because I've had it up to here!" Eren snapped, raising his hand high as he could reach. "I refuse to wait another minute."

"Oi, this castle is fucking huge." Levi reminded, just reaching the stairs. "I'll need more time than that to reach my chambers."

"Two minutes. That's all I'll allow." Eren muttered. "Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it alright, I'll take it all." Levi said, giving Eren a pointed and predatory look.

Eren flushed and moved his hands to his crotch to hide the way his body reacted to this man. "Hate you." He muttered in embarrassment.

Levi couldn't help it as another smirk crossed his face. "Just wait until I get you in my bed. Then you'll _really_ hate me."

Eren was going to thoroughly enjoy every second. "I can't fucking wait."

They didn't make it to Levi's personal chambers in under two minutes, but Levi had been close. He set Eren down once they entered his room and he locked the door. Eren was completely at a loss. Pissed. Horny. He was ready to beat the hell out of Levi, even though he knew Levi would wipe the floor with his ass. He was just in shock. He was excited. He was too many things at once.

The room he was brought to—Levi's room—was huge and luxurious but Eren didn't have time to look around, not when his eyes were locked on the man he loved who wasn't wasting a single second to start removing his clothes. Eren's lips parted as he watched with teal eyes full of longing. Layer after layer was shedded until some of that delicious skin was revealed, and then all of it.

"Fuck." Eren swooned, not sure what to do with himself, so he just stood there.

"You're exactly right, darling." Levi said as he slowly walked towards him. "We'll always make love, but this time, I'm fucking you. Now strip."

Eren gulped, finding himself feeling intimidated and somehow even more hungry for this man than he ever had been. There wasn't a chance of him ignoring the order, so Eren started removing his own clothes, slowly, taking his precious time and making quite the show of it. In all actuality, Eren was trying to keep himself together. But his heart was pounding like never before, he wanted to crawl under a rock, he wanted to hide somewhere and scream. He wanted to never have to face Levi again because this was insane… this man was a king and Eren… Eren was a troublemaker with an attitude and bipolar tendencies that he just couldn't control.

He wanted to apologize, but his pride wouldn't allow it. Instead, he'd just fired Levi up and now… now he was about to receive a punishment. One that he was sure he would enjoy and hate at the same time. He was afraid… but only because he wanted it so much. He wanted Levi to do as he pleased, to take him anyway he wanted. That was exactly what Eren wanted… and the only way he knew how to atone for the way he'd spoken to and treated this man. So once he was standing naked before him, cheeks flushed, Eren bowed his head and moved his eyes downward in submission.

"H-how do you want me… your majesty?" Eren asked timidly, his blush spreading up to his ears and down his neck. Cold bumps were covering his tan skin and there was no hiding his erection. It was the first time with Levi that Eren had felt as if he was put on the spot.

Levi had never seen such a sight in his entire life. Hell, he had never wanted something, someone so much that it threatened to block out everything else. Eren was an unexpected treasure that he had no hope in resisting. He really was the slave here to this brave and strong person, but now he needed to help him. Levi had no idea what was going on inside that head of his, but he would do everything in his power to reassure his lover that he wasn't going anywhere. He was still the same man he fell in love with, he would still cherish and protect him. King or not, Levi would give up everything for his Eren no matter how much of a brat he could be. It was just another part of him that Levi adored.

"On your knees, Jaeger, and lay your head on the bed." Levi instructed, cock pulsing with desire. It was time his sheets were graced by a wounded angel that he had every intention of worshipping.

Eren tried to keep his breathing steady as he walked to the bed which was far too big for a single man. He dropped down on his knees on the floor and rested his face on the bed, his heart still racing in a way it never had before. Levi went to retrieve a tube of oil, his attention still solely on his prey. He kneeled behind Eren, bodies not touching just yet, and ran a hand down from the base of Eren's neck to his tailbone. Scars or no scars, Levi would never see anyone more beautiful. He set the oil down on the floor and began kissing every mark on his lover's skin. His hands traveled up and down his side with featherlight touches, the brunette breaking out in cold bumps on his back as well. Levi was sweet and tender with his lips and didn't stop until he had made contact with every inch of Eren's back.

Having not known what to expect, Eren was surprised by Levi's gentle touch and the way he lit his skin on fire with his lips. There hadn't been a chance of him keeping it together, his body responding too easily to this treatment. His hands were gripping tight to the plush covers on the bed, his lips parted as he breathed heavily, paying no mind to the steady stream of drool escaping him. His mouth wasn't the only thing leaking and he wasn't sure if he could take another second of this. He wanted to beg Levi to stop teasing him, but he wouldn't.

The raven might have been showering Eren with his love, but Levi's mind was still set. He would fuck his lover good and hard, daring him to ever seek pleasure elsewhere. Challenging him to even think about running away. Like he promised before, Levi was going to claim him in his bed. His fingers went into Eren's hair with an iron grip before he pulled, bringing his brat back against him.

"Learn that your place is with me, Eren." He purred, breath hot on his lover's ear. "You can't escape me." Levi mouthed down his neck to where it met his shoulder, biting down.

Eren cried out and stared at nothing through half lidded eyes. He couldn't respond, unable to think of any words. It was hard enough even processing what Levi was saying to him, especially when he was being handled in such a different way than he was used to when it came to Levi. This was different… but Eren liked it.

Levi swept over the bite with his tongue and then pressed Eren's face back down against the mattress, turning his head so he could breathe. Eren's eyes met the king's, a wildness there Levi had never let Eren see before. Levi only seemed to grow more feral as he soaked up Eren's own expression, hand still firmly holding on to brown stands. Levi had a great deal of control and even more he was well aware of his actions, but he was going to let go of the beast inside of him and wreck Eren until he knew who he belonged to. A position as king, a kingdom on his shoulders, countless expectations and responsibilities, none of it would change Levi's unwavering feelings and he would engrave that truth into Eren's very soul.

His other hand groped Eren's backside as he leaned over him. "First things first, I have to punish you for that smart mouth of yours."

Eren whimpered, brows furrowing and eyes closing in anticipation. He kept silent aside from the pleasured sounds he made because he just didn't know what to say. He was at a complete loss.

Levi would never hit Eren as hard as he could, just enough to sting like a proper spanking. "Count." He ordered and brought his hand down on Eren's ass.

There had never been anything more unexpected and Eren yelped, eyes opening in his surprise. The reaction his body had to the slight sting made him gasp and moan then he swallowed hard before forcing himself to find his voice, though it came out as barely a whisper. "O-one…"

Levi's hand came down again, switching to the other cheek.

"Ah… two." Eren breathed.

Another smack.

"T-three!" Eren groaned, his body tensing and grip tightening on the covers.

Two more, one right behind the other and coming across both reddening globes.

"W-wait… I … I lost count." Eren whined.

"Figure it out or I'll have to start over." Levi told him, though he knew Eren would figure it out. His mouth wasn't the only thing that was smart.

Eren panted, needing a moment to collect himself. He couldn't think clearly under these circumstances. "Five?"

"Hm." A final spank, though Eren didn't know it would be the last.

"Six." Eren whimpered, fearful of the way he was shaking.

"Well done, Eren. You were so good for me." Levi praised and kissed the corner of his lover's mouth.

Eren couldn't agree. He hadn't been good at all and he knew it… Levi had to know it too. Even still, he wasn't going to argue about it, as if he could anyway. He made it through, it was over, or at least he thought it was—and he hoped because he knew he was making a mess on the floor.

Levi grabbed the oil before turning Eren around. Then he picked the brunette up and stood, getting on the bed and settling him down on his lap. Eren's arms were around his neck and his head laid on top of one of them, staggering breaths hitting Levi's ear. The older man coated his fingers in oil and spread some over the abused cheeks to ease the stinging that lingered. Their erections were pressed together and Levi didn't stop Eren when he began to thrust his hips, rubbing them against each other in a maddening way.

How Levi made things more intense every time they got intimate was beyond Eren. At this time, everything was beyond him, he wasn't aware of anything more than Levi and his own desperate need. It was so much that he wanted to cry or scream or beg Levi to put him out of his misery, though he was still trying to keep quiet. This was Levi's time… Eren owed him.

A finger pushed past his rim and Levi eased his way in and out, listening to every sound Eren made. He was impressed that his lover had resisted protesting, doing what he was told without trying to talk his way out of it. Though Levi would have done as he pleased all the same. He took his time working Eren open and was enjoying the rock of his hips, so much so that he continued to thrust his three fingers inside of his lover despite him having been stretched enough. He could feel Eren breaking and would be there to pick up the pieces. Their stomachs were covered with pre-come, not all of it Eren's, and Levi's mouth fell back to the bitemark he had made earlier.

Eren was going to die. This was the end. "L-" He bit his tongue when his voice tried to come out because he just couldn't trust himself… once it started, there was no telling what would come out of his mouth. He just held tighter to Levi, unable to keep his body still. He was wound so tightly that tears were pricking at his eyes and he wasn't sure if relief would ever come.

Levi pushed him even further, pressing his fingers against Eren's prostate. "You can come," Levi said, "but I won't stop. I'm going to claim you, darling."

As if his body had been waiting for permission, Eren buckled at Levi's words, nails digging into the back of his neck and his tears finally spilling from his eyes as he came. His body jerked and thrashed at the feeling of Levi hitting that special place inside of him. Eren's cock throbbed in a way it never had before all throughout his orgasm and even after he finished coming. He'd tried to muffle his screams by burying his mouth against Levi's neck, but he wasn't sure if it helped—he couldn't hear anything himself. All he could do was feel.

Levi held him all the while, but he didn't stop the movement of his hand. He kept working his fingers until he was sure his lover couldn't take anymore. Then he finally removed the digits and laid Eren down on his back, his brown hair sticking to his forehead as his head laid weakly on soft pillows. Levi's breath caught at the image Eren created on top of his sheets. He didn't know what he had done in his life to deserve Eren, he honestly had no idea, but he would work hard every day of his life to be worthy of him. Levi's thumb wiped at the tear stricken face and he brought his lips down in a loving kiss.

That orgasm left Eren feeling spent and completely out of it, he felt Levi kissing him but didn't have the strength to return the sentiment. His whole body felt as if it had gained a ton of weight, even his eyelids were heavier, they didn't want to open. He was still in a phase of recovery when Levi's mouth started working its way down his body, licking and sucking and—Eren couldn't believe it… Levi was licking the come right off of his skin. The realization was enough to give him a second wind and he lifted his head in a daze to watch the erotic sight, stomach tightening before his head fell right back to the pillow and he groaned.

Levi wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer, but wouldn't resist getting a taste of Eren. He took the brunette's member into his mouth and cleaned that too, slowly sucking his way back up and reveling in the mewls it earned him. His lips left the tip with a pop and he licked them as well, staring at Eren as if he were a starved man.

Despite Eren's silence, his teal eyes were pleading for Levi to take pity on him and he was biting so hard on his lip to keep from voicing his needs that it hurt, it really hurt. He would probably regret it later. Eren kept reminding himself that this was for Levi… he could do whatever he wanted and Eren could take it… but he wasn't so sure anymore. He was at the end of his rope, barely hanging on by the last thread. He was losing his mind, a fresh wave of tears streaming from his eyes. Somehow, he knew he was going to come again and it wasn't going to take more than another moment.

Levi placed himself above his lover and pressed him further into the bed with his body, his painfully hard dick sliding against Eren's entrance. "Who is it, darling. Who owns your heart?"

Eren released his lip with a soft gasp and stared up at that gorgeous face he loved. "You." He managed, voice a hoarse whisper.

"That's right, my beautiful Eren. You're mine." Levi told him softly. "And I'm yours."

Without waiting even a second longer, Levi pushed into his lover all the way to the hilt. He worked his hips fast and hard, but he kissed Eren slow and sensually. Levi had never loved anyone as much as he loved Eren. He hadn't known such a love was possible and it truly struck him to his core. It was scary for him to care about someone so much, he had many enemies and would get more over the years. If anything ever happened to Eren he would never be able to forgive himself. The fear of losing what he had was terrible, but it was worth it. It was worth every moment, every smile, every kiss and every insult that left Eren's lips. Eren's love was worth everything.

Levi pounded into his lover without mercy and moaned into Eren's mouth. He was always so hot, so tight around him and his cock couldn't help twitching and pulsing in bliss. His little troublemaker really was perfect. However all of his build up had taken its toll, Eren's reactions had multiplied his arousal over and over again. It seemed to keep turning out this way. Levi would drive Eren insane only to do the same to himself in the process. Still, that just made things all the more pleasurable. A low growl sounded in Levi's throat when Eren came for the second time, breaking the kiss with one final scream. Levi greedily watched in satisfaction before he too was brought to climax, hissing at the force of it.

The king's eyes closed, body jolting, and a long dragged out groan escaped him. "Shit."

The room grew silent as he caught his breath and when he opened his eyes again he found Eren passed out. Levi dropped his head with a chuckle, but he couldn't really blame the brat. He settled on top of Eren and threw most of the cover over them, not bothering to pull out as he let sleep take him as well. The pair slept soundly as the castle filled with talk of the teal eyed foreigner the king had brought back with him, quickly spreading throughout the capital. Could it be that someone had managed to capture their king's heart?

It was hot and something was so heavy atop him when Eren woke, feeling groggy. He still felt drained and had to pry his eyes open, quickly realizing that Levi was sleeping deeply over him- and he was still inside of him. Eren's body heated up at an alarming rate, especially considering how hot he already was thanks to Levi's body heat. How the hell was he supposed to run and get out of this situation if the king was tying him down with his own body? Okay, Eren definitely liked it… but no… he couldn't allow this. Unfortunately, he knew Levi was a light sleeper and the slightest movement would wake him.

Still, Eren had to get away. He had to stretch and… he just had to escape. He was a free man now… only he wasn't. Levi owned his heart and wouldn't let him go no matter what. Eren didn't really want to go either, but how could he stay? Levi was a king… he couldn't be with somebody like Eren… a nobody. He was so proud of himself for keeping it together before, which he still couldn't understand. His body shivered at the memory of it alone and he squirmed, gasping once he realized Levi was half hard and still inside of him.

Eren laid still, mouth agape and face flushing. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this man? A king… a ruler… Eren was so in love with him that he couldn't stand it. He wanted to run away from his overbearing feelings, but he wanted to bury himself in them even more. Eren turned his head to press his nose to his lover's warm neck, inhaling the spice and musk scent of him that was so arousing while his hand moved to comb through his black hair. The comfort he felt didn't last for long when a sudden knock sounded on the door and he flinched. His face went red and a chill ran down his spine. He was just a hair away from being caught in the King's bed.

Levi let out a long breath before holding onto Eren more securely. "Go away." He ordered and buried himself further into his lover's warmth.

"Come on, your highness." Hanji voiced from outside the door. "It's time to come back to the rest of the world and join you're very pissy sister for dinner."

"Dinner?" Levi grumbled, not realizing it had gotten that late. He still didn't give a shit though. "I'll think about it. Now get lost."

There wasn't a reply after that and Levi raised his head to look at Eren. "Hmm. Thoroughly fucked is a good look for you."

Eren's face flamed and contorted in shock. "You're insane." He squeaked and started pushing at Levi's shoulders. "Get up, I've gotta get out of here!" He was hot, mortified, dying...

"You're still saying that?" Levi raised a brow. "If you need some more persuasion, all you have to do is ask." He said and flexed his hips, pushing himself deeper inside of the brunette.

"Hah—shit. No, no. Not a ch- fuck." Eren groaned and dug his nails into Levi's neck. "Hate you…"

"Love you." Levi answered and began mouthing at his ear. "Seeing you in my bed really does things to me, darling. So fucking perfect."

Eren clamped his mouth shut but a moan sounded from his throat as he weakly knocked the bottom of his fist against Levi's shoulder. "N-no. No way…"

"I'm going all the way." Levi told him as he slowly started thrusting.

"Ah, you b-bastard." Eren wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and held him tight, his own hips having a mind of their own as they rocked upwards to have more of him. "That's… yeah… I like it."

Levi smirked, one hand going to grip Eren's waist and the other in his hair. "I know you do, darling." He said and started thrusting faster.

Eren let out a high pitched squeal and spread his legs further. "Shut… shut up… give me." He demanded in between harsh pants, hips steadily rocking to meet Levi's thrusts.

"Can you take more?" He asked, lips attacking Eren's neck next.

"Y-Yes… hn… yes, you better… give it to me."

So it was the spoiled brat again tonight. "Demanding. I'll give you what you want." Levi promised, putting more force into his movements and nibbled at Eren's jawline.

"My neck, my neck!" Eren ordered, swatting Levi's head as he moaned and writhed.

Levi's eyebrow twitched and he held both of Eren's wrists against the pillows. "Easy. Unless you want another repeat of earlier." He warned, but sucked his lover's neck hard enough to leave a mark.

Eren gasped and shuddered, not bothering to fight against Levi's hold on his wrists. He just tilted his head to the side and moaned again and again, Levi's name escaping him in a sensual plea. The king rewarded the action by pounding into the brunette and sucking more marks into his neck. Despite his powerful thrusts, he held Eren in place all the while and went deeper and deeper inside of him. Eren tightened around him whenever he brushed up against that spot and Levi continued to tease and please him.

"F-fuck… Levi… all of it. Just like that." Eren cried out, words slurred in his current state of ecstasy. He was unaware of his drool and couldn't see his lover for the way his eyes rolled back.

Levi groaned and quickened his pace still. He licked over the marks he created and then sucked on them again when Eren arched against his lips. He could never get enough of his lover, he was so damn weak for him. He would give him anything he asked for. Levi finally hit his prostate when his moans reached that extra whiny pitch, the boy's cock stuck between them.

Eren wasn't sure how much more he could take, but he wanted so much more. He never wanted this to end. His body had already grown weak, even his hips no longer able to move as he wanted them to. Levi certainly picked up the slack though, if anything making each movement seem even more satisfying. Eren was drunk off this man and he never wanted to sober up. His entire body was quaking, he needed to come, desperately.

"L-Levi… please…"

The raven suddenly picked him up, pressing his back against the headboard. He gripped the wood firmly as his other hand went for Eren's dick, stroking with quick and skillful motions. He grinded up into him, continuously pushing against his prostate as Eren clung to him.

"Go ahead, Eren." Levi spoke with his lips grazing the brunette's temple. "Fall apart like I know you can."

Eren screamed, obeying the order happily as he started coming immediately. Levi's hand stroking him through it stole his breath away, making him choke on his screams. His body was numb, but it thrashed on its own accord. His head fell back against the headboard with a thud and his seed shot out all over the both of them while Levi filled his little troublemaker to the brim, coming hard inside of him.

Once again Levi was left with a passed out lover before he had even come down from his own high. He lifted Eren off the bed once he caught his breath and carried him to the connected bath, laying him on one of the soft and long towels. Then he put a one of the robes before going to his bedroom door, telling a maid that he wanted dinner for two brought up to him. He went back to the bathroom after that and ditched the robe. Next he filled the bath with warm water and soothing herbs, waiting until he got it just right. The last step was taking Eren in his arms again and settling in the bath, determined to wash him even if he remained unconscious. As soon as his body was submerged in the water though, he stirred and his teal eyes fluttered open.

"Hm? Wha?" He questioned sleepily.

"Bath time." Levi explained shortly as Eren's back lay flush against his chest. He started massaging the brunette, starting with his shoulders. "Just relax and let me take care of you."

"Kay." Eren nodded sloppily. "That's… good."

A small smile appeared on Levi's lips and he softly kissed Eren's cheek. "Spoiled indeed, but I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Levi… love you." Eren whispered, eyes closing in content.

"I love you too, Eren." The king replied and continued to massage his lover.

He pampered and washed the younger boy until he was practically purring and then made quick work of himself. The food was already waiting on a table in the bedroom when Levi carried Eren out, both of them in soft clean robes. He was pleased to notice that the sheets had been changed as well and didn't hesitate to lay Eren down. He stretched before bringing the large tray of food over to the bed, letting it slide this time and probably every time he deemed it necessary.

"Are you hungry?" Levi asked as he sat on the bed as well, placing the tray next to them.

"Smells good… starving." Eren nodded, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, wincing as soon as he put the extra pressure on his bottom.

Levi cleared his throat. "Here." He snaked an arm around Eren's waist and lifted him up, placing a pillow underneath him. "There you go, darling."

"Thank you." Eren blinked, still appearing in a slight daze. "Much better."

Eren was taken aback by the lengths Levi would go to, to spoil him. He didn't have to lift a single finger. Levi made sure he was comfortable, fed him by his own hand and even went as far as to wipe his mouth every other bite. Spent as he was, Eren didn't have a single bone in his body willing to complain. Levi proved more so by his actions than by his words that he truly adored Eren, and Eren thought so highly of him. King or not, Levi was his prince. His knight in shining armor. The man of his dreams.

He was down for the count though. While he did eat his fill, his legs were still weak and trembling and he didn't even want to think about standing—much less walking anywhere. He curled up in bed, naked aside from the soft robe he wore and reached out lazily for his lover. Eren certainly hadn't had enough sleep, so he was eager for more and he wanted that strong, hard body pressed against his—those capable arms holding him tight. Levi got into bed with him, giving his spoiled troublemaker exactly what he wanted and it was mere seconds before Eren and his full belly was sleeping deeply.

When Eren woke up the following morning, he was well rested and feeling good as new—but he was alone in bed. His face immediately scrunched in displeasure because his Levi should have been with him and worse—he was in a grand castle and hadn't a clue where to go or what to do. He'd be damned if he laid in this huge, comfortable bed all day. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad… but Eren needed something to do—and there was no Levi here so…

Eren pushed the cover off his body and got up, stretching for several seconds. After a moment, he located Levi's underwear drawer and stepped into a pair before wandering into the closet. He scoffed at finding nothing but the fanciest clothing in there. He would have to look absolutely atrocious in such an ensemble. He had half a mind just to put on a robe and wander out, but he didn't want to make Levi look bad. So he eventually decided on a pair of black trousers and a light blue collared shirt that buttoned all the way down.

Once he was dressed, Eren left the bedroom and started wandering through the halls. The place was huge and he had no idea where he was or how to find his way. A map would have come in handy. Eventually he lucked out and ran into Armin. Eren beamed in relief and dashed over to him with a wave.

"Armin! Can you tell me where Levi is?" He asked, eager to find his king.

"With princess Mikasa." The blonde answered. "She looked angry . . ."

"Take me to him." Eren ordered though softly.

"Well . . . alright, right this way."

Eren nodded and followed behind Armin, taking a long walk to the grand staircase and then down. It was several minutes later before they stood before a room with two large doors and when Armin didn't make a move to show him in, Eren raised a brow, giving him an expectant look. The blonde quickly caught on and opened the door for him.

Eren walked into the room where there was only Levi and a woman who was snapping at him. He assumed it was the sister. They both turned to look at Eren upon his unannounced entrance and he walked on in, not bothered by the condescending look the woman was giving him.

"Hey." Eren greeted Levi, his fingers skimming across his shoulders as he walked around him where he sat. Then Eren sat down in his lap and crossed his legs.

"What the . . . who is this?" Mikasa asked, looking at Levi. "This is him, isn't it?"

Levi wrapped his arm around Eren's waist and smiled at him. "He has a name. Use it." He told her and she scoffed. "Eren, this is my sister. Mikasa, this is Eren. Get used to him and quickly. You know what my intentions are."

Eren wondered about these _intentions_ but instead of asking about it, he smiled sweetly at Mikasa. "Hello, lady Mikasa. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." She said, not void of manners. "The man who defeated my undefeatable brother . . . it's truly unbelievable. How?"

"How?" Eren pondered this, truly having no idea. "Maybe because I'm the only person who he's ever had to chase?" He thought aloud, his inner self grinning wickedly.

"More like the only person I've ever wanted to chase." Levi chimed in and Mikasa couldn't believe her eyes. Her brother? _Flirting?_ Just what had Eren turned him into?

"And yet I have to chase you this morning." Eren huffed, pouting and crossing his arms.

Levi hummed and rubbed circles on his hips. "I was hoping to get back before you woke up. I'll make it up to you with a large breakfast."

Eren turned to his side and moved his arm around his lover's neck. "In bed?" He asked softly, teal eyes gleaming.

"If that's what you desire, so be it." Levi agreed and Mikasa's jaw dropped. Who was this man claiming to be the king?

Eren grinned and brought his other hand over to play with Levi's collar. "Now?"

"We're in the middle of a conversation, _brother_." Mikasa protested.

Levi stood, carrying Eren in his arms. "Now is good."

"So sweet… maybe I can eat you after." Eren teased, his index finger tapping Levi's lips playfully.

Mikasa had to be dreaming, surely this sickly display was all a hallucination. This man couldn't be her brother for he would never act in this manner. Was he under a spell? Being blackmailed somehow? Something had to be going on to explain the fiasco she was witnessing, there was some investigating to be done. Levi left the room without a care to his younger sister's bewilderment and had had enough of her questioning. He gave her a summary of what happened, but she didn't seem to grasp just how important the man he brought back was to him. The King wasn't too bothered by her ignorance however, his attention fully on his teal-eyed beauty.

"Eat me?" The raven mused as he carried his lover down the hallway. "How will you ever manage to eat breakfast after?" There was no way he wouldn't fulfill the brunette's appetite.

"Well that's why I was thinking of having breakfast first, but now that you mention it… fuck breakfast." Eren smirked, fingers playing with Levi's silky black hair.

Levi hummed and tightened his hold on the younger man. "My sentiments exactly."

He walked briskly back to his chambers with the anticipation of having Eren again slowly building his arousal. He still took a brief second to instruct a servant to bring breakfast to them later, wanting the other man to have some real food in his stomach regardless. Levi continued to hold him in his arms even after he pushed the door closed and paused to lock the door. Then he set Eren down on clean sheets, his blue-grey eyes fully taking in the fact that his clothes hung off the boy's smaller frame. He would purchase clothes for his lover later, but he had to admit that the image turned him on. Levi began to strip while his gaze traveled all over Eren's body.

"My clothes look good on you." He couldn't help but share, his shirt slipping to the floor.

"Hm. They look better off of you." Eren said before licking his lips, eyes greedily taking in every inch of his king.

Levi chuckled as he brought his hands to his pants. "It's all for you, darling. Now how about you start getting rid of some layers?"Jaeger looked good, but Levi had to agree that no clothes at all was the best.

Eren quickly reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt. He was admittingly addicted to this man and wondered how he ever thought he would escape him. That was the last thing he wanted anymore, he couldn't have been happier with the way things turned out for him. He really loved Levi and even if he didn't know how to deal with him being a king, it didn't seem to matter. As long as he could be with Levi, he would be content. He was safe here, he was protected. He knew Levi meant it when he said he wouldn't let anything happen to him—that he wouldn't let him go. Eren marveled at the sincerity of this man and he wanted to give himself to him wholly.

"Your majesty," Eren breathed tauntingly as he sat up and pulled the shirt from his body.

Levi's eyes darkened, stepping closer to the bed once he was completely naked. "It's dangerous, the power you have over me." He said as climbed over his troublemaker. "It's sinful, the way I lust after you." He added as he hovered over his precious brat. "How does it feel to know that while I rule the kingdom, you rule the king?"

"It feels good." Eren admitted, feeling breathless and exhilarated as he moved his hands to Levi's shoulders and slowly slid them over to his neck. "But you feel better."

Levi smiled before leaning down to kiss those soft lips. He wanted so much for Eren, now that he was here he would spoil him rotten. He wanted to give him the world as well as his heart and treasure him as the jewel he was. Levi had a handful of people that were special to him, that he put before his kingdom despite his position. Eren was above all of those people even if he had known him for the shortest amount of time. The older man was so damn weak for the brunette, he had never loved someone so deeply, so fiercely. Eren made him feel like no one else ever had and gave him what no one else ever could.

The king showed his lover everything he didn't put into words, taking him slow and sensual. The pair were cuddled up with each other some time later when their food was brought and Levi put on a robe to retrieve their breakfast. They ate in bed together, the raven feeding Eren waffles when he pouted about it. There were just certain things that he knew he wouldn't be able to deny the cheeky brat. The two were inseparable as the days went on. Mikasa was still completely off balance by Eren's presence as were any subjects that saw the couple together, it truly was quite the sight. Levi had a reputation and it was quickly being revaluated. He had clothes made from the finest of fabrics for Eren and took it a step further with trinkets and accessories.

All he had to do was point his finger and Levi made it happen, ignoring the smug and teasing looks from Hanji and Erwin. They could promptly fuck off. If his darling wanted something then he was going to get it, period. He was well aware of how he looked and he didn't give a shit. That's what love did to a man and Levi accepted it, he would do anything to see that smile on Eren's face. While his main goal was to make the younger man happy, there was another reason for his actions. Levi had a promise to keep. There was a certain kingdom that had bullied too many smaller lands, overrun and killed too many people, including Eren's. They had to be stopped for more than the sake of revenge even if that was his main motive now.

There was a good chance of war and he would have to prepare. Then there was the matter of rescuing the other survivors Levi hadn't been able to save, everything recorded in Hanji's book. There was a lot to be done and he wanted Eren to be settled first, to be properly introduced to his kingdom and get to see it with his own eyes. Levi wanted to show him his home and his land that they would share. He made plans to do just that, however there were some matters of state he had to take care of. While Mikasa could handle most things, some matters and documents could only be dealt with by the king directly. It was nothing a few meetings couldn't wipe out with Levi's hard work and he was eager to get them out of the way.

It was early in the afternoon when he had nobles and advisers in the throne room, listening to what had gone on in his absence. Erwin and Hanji stood at either sides of the throne while Mikasa sat in a chair one level below him, the one at his side reserved for a future queen. Guards were stationed outside the room as some confidential information was discussed and the conversation stopped abruptly when a door was opened.

Eren had quickly started to get used to things in the castle. He'd never been a slow leak and he had free reign to do as he pleased and nobody dared to cross him. He slept when he wanted, ate when he wanted and fucked Levi when he wanted. In the blink of an eye, Eren had gone from slave boy, to pampered and spoiled brat and he loved it. He'd learned the names of everyone in the castle, he'd made it a point to make himself known and in a way that nobody couldn't ignore.

As the king, Levi had a lot of work to do. Sometimes Eren left him be, but when he got an urge for the man, he went to him. No matter where he was or what he was doing. Levi wouldn't dream of turning him away and Eren knew it. So, a meeting wasn't going to keep him away and neither were any guards. All it took was a look from the brunette to have them knowing better than to even consider standing in his way. He waltzed into the throne room and ignored all the stares point at him—except for Levi's.

Eren smiled sweetly and closed the door behind himself. Then he turned back and quietly made his way up to Levi. Everybody watched him in stunned silence as he climbed the few stretched stairs and when he finally reached the raven, Eren sat in his lap.

"Hey." He grinned at the king as he got comfy and then finally looked to the people gaping at him. "Okay, continue."

Levi smirked, his arm wrapping around Eren's waist as he simply waited expectantly in amusement. It had been a long time since someone had shocked the royal court into silence and Levi was enjoying their confusion immensely. Hanji barely held back a giggle and even Mikasa found a smile tugging at her lips, but she quickly schooled her features. One of the older nobles was the first to recover and speak up.

"Has the meeting been . . . postponed, your highness?" The elder asked carefully. The others shared his confusion, some mummering to each other. Just who was the boy that so casually treated the _king_ as if he were a _seat_ and why had the king let him?

"No." Levi answered shortly and began rubbing circle's on Eren's hip. "You heard my lover, continue."

The mummering grew wildly at that and the elder noble was at a loss for words. The rumors were true after all, the king hadn't taken on a mere consort, he had a _lover._ It was unheard of and no one could hope to guess what the future would bring with their king's character. They were well aware that his words weren't to be taken lightly and judging from his behavior, the brown haired stranger was given status above all.

Eren tried not to look smug at Levi backing him up so quickly, but it was hard. He enjoyed himself most of all whenever he was with the older man, it was only in his presence that he ever felt truly at ease—when he didn't think about the terror he'd experienced. All he thought about was Levi. He didn't feel uncomfortable in the slightest by the onlookers, nothing mattered other than the security he had being so close to the king.

Levi cut his people some slack and patiently waited for them to process the information. The meeting hesitantly resumed, everyone giving up on dancing around important information when it was clear the stranger wasn't going anywhere. It was clear their king trusted him a great deal and it only made them more curious. This went on the next day when another meeting was held. Eren walking in and making himself at home on Levi's lap. By the third day and final assembly, there was only a brief pause in the conversation when Eren came in and the other's accepted his presence. Personally Levi enjoyed having the younger man near, his mind more calm with Eren by his side—or rather in his lap.

"You weren't bored with any of that?" He asked once they were alone in the throne room after the meeting ended. Sure a majority was important business, but not all of it was exactly attention grabbing.

"Just comfy." Eren smiled lazily as he played with the fine fabric of Levi's cloak.

When he acted like that, Levi couldn't help but encourage him. "That's how I like you." He said and pressed a tender kiss to his jaw.

"I'm only bored when you're not around." Eren told him as he snuggled impossibly closer, inhaling Levi's soothing scent and then exhaling in a sigh. He was so content it felt strange, like the sweetest of highs. "Maybe I should get a hobby." He mused more to himself than Levi, but who was he kidding… Levi was his hobby.

"I'm interested to see what you would do." Levi responded and raised his hand to start running his fingers through Eren's hair. "Something fun and somehow uniquely you, I imagine." He pictured. "But I wouldn't hesitant to pull you away from it at a moments notice." Levi could be extremely selfish on the occasions he allowed himself to be.

"I've never done much aside from cook and clean, but I enjoy those things. Maybe that's what I should do, help around here a bit." But if he ever got the urge for Levi, he would drop any chores to go to him.

"If that's what you want . . ." The king trailed slowly. "But don't be afraid to try new things. I would like to eat something made by your hands, however." He smiled and brought one of them up to his lips, kissing the knuckles.

Eren smiled excitedly and watched as Levi's lips brushed across his hand. "I'm pretty capable actually you would be surprised."

"Now I'm really looking forward to it." The raven said and threaded their fingers together. "Show me what you've got, Jaeger." He teased lightly.

"Okay but not right now. I need my Levi time." Eren laughed quietly.

Levi hummed and closed his eyes, basking in his lover's warmth. "Of course, darling. Take all the time you need."

"Okay… it's going to be a while." Eren sighed, still grinning. All the pain he'd experienced was worth it, for him to be this happy.

"Good." Levi had never considered finding someone that brought such joy to his life so effortlessly. It was almost frightening, the threat of losing what he had, but that risk was worth every second with Eren. "I need you."

Eren sat up a bit to stare into Levi's eyes that opened at his movement. "That's my line, you know." He said softly. "I really need you."

The raven looked at him fondly and couldn't resist stealing a kiss. "You have me. Always." He said in a low timber, tightening his arms around the brunette.

"I know." Eren whispered, because he really believed that to be the absolute truth. He rested his forehead against Levi's, still smiling though now a bit more on the meek side. "Thank you."

Times might not have always been so peaceful, so Eren had to heed the opportunity when he could. Besides, he wouldn't always want to be so good. The sweetness only lasted for a good hour, most of which was spent with the pair hungrily devouring each other's mouths. Eren had gotten worked up—his body always so strongly responding to everything about Levi. He couldn't shake his addiction, his desire to be claimed by this man again and again—to be made to fall apart in a way only this king could make him.

"Levi, make love to me." Eren breathed as he scrambled to straddle the king. He grinded his rear down on the man he craved and clung to the collar of his cloak. From just the kissing, Eren had lost himself to a lust-filled daze. He was near panting as he moved his lips back to Levi's and skimmed them teasingly. "I love you. I want you."

"Eren." Levi groaned as his hands went to the brunette's hips. "Can you wait until I take you back to our chambers?" He asked as he tried not to be swept away by the younger man's enthusiasm.

The younger man thought it over as he rocked his hips with purpose and trailed kisses over Levi's jaw and to his ear, a shuddered breath falling into the King's ear. "Only if you'll carry me." He murmured and then pressed a hot kiss to his neck, sucking lightly.

The raven stood the next second with a firm grip easily supporting Eren's weight. "I'll make the trip quick."

As always, Levi proved to be a man of his word and he didn't stop Eren's lips and tongue from ravishing his neck. It barely felt as if a moment had passed before Eren was lowered onto the bed he shared with the king. When Eren showed his soft, sweet side, Levi took him with the utmost care, as if he were a fragile and priceless artifact that was irreplaceable. He told Eren the sweetest things and made his senses go haywire. It was always intense and he wasn't sure which version of Levi he preferred… it had to be all of them. Afterwards, Eren was feeling boneless and spent so he surrendered into the sudden exhaustion he felt. It was perfect.


	7. The Good Days

**Chapter Seven— The Good Days**

Eren woke up swaddled in warm, plush covers and engulfed that Levi scent he loved so much. That didn’t make the fact that the man himself wasn’t there any more tolerable. He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. Levi could be anywhere, so Eren supposed it was as good a time as any to see about a hobby. It was late afternoon, almost time for dinner to be prepared, so he would start in the kitchen. 

Eren dressed in his discarded clothes and then left the bedroom to start the long walk. The castle was so big, Eren always felt so small when he wandered through its halls. Though he passed dozens of guards along the way, he did nothing more than wave at them as he walked on and as expected, Ymir and Historia were getting ready to prepare dinner. Eren let himself into the kitchen without any issue from the guards and then called out to the two ladies. 

“Hey, Historia. Ymir. I came to help.” He beamed at the pair as he stopped by the counter next to them. 

“S-Sir Jaeger!” Historia blanched, hands raising in alarm. “Y-you couldn’t possibly. Ymir and I will prepare anything you desire.”

“No, no.” Eren waved her off, laughing. “I want to help. I’m bored and if I don’t find something other than Levi to do, the man will never get anything done.”

The two chefs looked at each other, cheeks flushed and eyes wide, but they didn’t dare refuse Eren. He was quick to roll up his sleeves and replace the cloak around him with an apron. Levi’s pants fit him well and he knew he was dressed too nicely to really put in work, but that wouldn’t stop him. 

The girls even let Eren take the initiative which really pleased him and by the time everything was starting to cook good, Ymir and Historia has become easy with the brunette. Eren thanked them for their kindness and then while they had time to spare, went in search of cleaning supplies. There were some places on the kitchen floor that needed a good scrubbing. Much to the two chefs’ horror, Eren didn’t hesitate to drop on his hands and knees and get to work. 

“Sir Jaeger, please!” Ymir shrieked, coming time kneel next to him, needing to stop him. 

“I’m plenty capable of handling this.” He said, brushing her off with a smile and a dismissive wave. “Don’t worry, I  _ want  _ to do this.” It would never bring them any trouble, even though he could see that’s what they were worrying about. 

For the next forty minutes, Eren scrubbed the floor, having decided to clean the entirety of it which was no small space. He was sweating and his arm was aching from the endless exertion. He felt filthy and knew he would have to bathe before he had dinner, but first he had to finish the floor. He was certainly making good progress when all of a sudden a familiar pair of boots stepped into his line of sight. Eren knew the wearer well enough to know his clean floor wouldn’t have been scuffed, but he was focused on the task at hang and unwilling to get distracted. 

“I’ll be finished soon.” Eren said, scrubbing the floor even more vigorously. 

Levi frown and squatted down. “You’ve been at it for awhile . . . is this really something you enjoy?” It seemed more like work that he wasn’t getting paid to do than a traditional hobby. While those didn’t always include pay as well, something about having Eren scrub his floors didn’t settle well with him.

“Of course it is.” Eren huffed and turned to continue on his way. Deep cleaning had been branded into his soul and he didn’t know anything else aside from the fact that a man would never leave a job unfinished. So regardless of his numb hand or aching arm, he pushed on. 

Levi could get behind cleaning better than most people and could go as far as to say he liked it, but even he wouldn’t consider it a hobby. It was a chore and while he didnt think it below him or Eren, he wasn’t about to watch his lover continue like that. He took off his cloak and hung it on a tall metal candle stand before he kneeled down beside Eren. He picked up the second rag in the nearby bucket and decided to do something about the unsettling feeling he had. 

“Don’t scrub like that, you’re wasting energy.” The king told him and demonstrated the correct motion. “Like this to put less strain on your wrist and arm. You’re posture . . . straighten your back more so you don’t hurt yourself.” He instructed. 

“Ooh, you’re getting bossy.” Eren laughed as he did as he was told and glanced excitedly at the king… on his hands and knees, helping him scrub the floor. “You just keep getting sexier.”

The raven smirked, his lover had no idea. “Wait until you see what I can do with a whole arsenal of cleaning supplies.”

“Careful now. That naughty talk will get you somewhere.” Eren promised with a wink as he moved along, oblivious to the chefs on the verge of fainting. 

“Is that so?” Levi chuckled, moving along as well. “Then I’ll make sure to exploit it.”

“As if you didn’t know.” Eren snorted, shooting his lover a pleased smile as they finished up. Eren sat back on his legs and breathed a sigh of relief at taking in the shining floor. “Now I have to clean myself.” He laughed. 

Levi put the rag back in the bucket and stood, uttering a pleased hum at Eren’s work. “It’s time I pulled you away from your hobby,” He said and reached out a hand, pulling him to his chest as he whispered, “so I can take my time cleaning that body of yours. Though I may dirty it again.”

“You may have your way with me, you sexy bastard. Carry me.” Eren grinned darkly before licking his lips. 

The king swept him off his feet, kissing his lover’s temple. “So gracious of you, darling. Grab my cloak and we’ll be on our way.”

Eren held out his hand towards the cloak, grinning and rocking his feet like a happy child as Levi carried him over to it and Eren grabbed it, hugging it to his chest and resting his head against Levi’s. “I missed you… I like you as a hobby better.” The younger man admitted tiredly, allowing his eyes to close and himself to enjoy the trip. 

The older man started walking down the sparkling floor to head to their chambers, holding his darling close. “I missed you too, Eren. It was a little lonely without you following me around all day.” Levi smiled softly, not ashamed to admit the fact. He loved having Eren with him.

“Believe it or not… I don’t want to cause you trouble.” Eren sighed, avoiding eye contact as he thought about the conversation he overheard regarding his interference with the King’s work. It didn’t bother him enough to make him change who he was, but it did make him want to take a step back. 

“What gave you that idea?” Levi asked, studying the other man’s expression carefully.

“N-Nothing. Just want you to be focused without me causing trouble as usual.” Eren shrugged it off, feigning indifference. 

The king stopped in his tracks. His wit had not dulled and neither had his blade, he could hear the quiet whispers in the castle. He was well aware that it wouldn’t be a smooth transition, everyone wasn’t going to welcome a stranger into such a high position of power. Trust had to be built. Levi wasn’t blindsided by his feelings, he wasn’t unfocused. He knew how to rule his kingdom and he dared a man to say he could rule it better. Years upon years he had shown this, earned his title and took pride in his abilities. Being questioned was never something he took kindly to, especially when it was wrongly so. 

Levi had to reminded himself that their reactions were only natural and he and Eren would have to tough it out, but he didn’t want Eren worrying about such things. He wanted the brat walking around with his head held high with confidence, with security and hope. This was his home now and if the judgemental bastards took the time to get to know him as a person, they would see that. It was frustrating and brought back irritation he hadn’t felt in a while. The raven set his jaw and resumed walking, his eyes narrowing on anyone they passed. If they wanted the old Levi back so badly then so be it, he didn’t give a shit what they thought. 

A king that was fair and just, but never allowed his people to get too close. That was the kind of man he was. Eren had softened his edges and made him speak a little nicer, let people in a little closer so there was a bond deeper than just simple respect. A king that was fair and just, but also loved. That was the man his lover was turning him into and it hurt him that his kingdom had their feet so far up their asses that they couldn’t see the benefit of that. Perhaps one day, but Levi was too pissed at the moment to see that day being anytime soon. He was truly happy and yet he apparently wasn’t allowed to spoil and worship the man he loved, he wasn’t allowed to show his affection like any other human being because of his rank.

They could all fuck off. 

Eren could tell Levi was brooding and not in a good way. He really needed to learn when to keep his mouth shut, but he’d been actually trying this time. He tried not to feel so down about it and deep down, he knew those words he’d heard didn’t matter, nobody could change anything unless they were Levi so he didn’t need to worry about anything. But Eren had become so clingy and greedy for this man, he craved him constantly as if he were addicted. He needed to hold himself back at least a little. That wasn’t possible while Levi was in such a sour mood—something that didn’t happen often. 

Once they were inside their chambers, Eren raised a hand to Levi’s cheek. “Are you going to play with me after dinner?” Eren asked cheekily to let Levi know he was unaffected, at least mostly. 

The king’s attention was instantly captured and he sighed, not meaning to have shut Eren out like that. Now he was trying to cheer the raven up. “Darling, listen to me. I do my damndest every day to make sure my people can live happily for the rest of their lives. Is it selfish that now I want some of that happiness for my own? Do I not deserve it? Am I not worthy? I take care of the kingdom . . . is it so bad to want someone to take care of me?”

“You deserve the world and are more than worthy.” Eren assured him with a sincere smile as he stroked his cheek affectionately. “And I’m right here… to be with you and give you all of me… and take care of you as much as you’ll allow me.”

Levi smiled and rested his forehead against his lover’s, his little troublemaker. “I love you. Out of everything in my life, out of all the shit I have to deal with, you are not and never will be a problem. I’m not as big as a pushover as they assume. I don’t take orders from anyone, except you.”

“That’s exactly right. That’s why you’re a good boy.” Eren said smugly and patted Levi’s head. “I love you so much… I say we play before dinner.”

“How do you want to play, Eren?” Levi smirked as he headed towards their bed. “Are you going to be good for me? Or shall I exploit that weakness of yours we talked about?”

“W-weakness? I don’t have such a thing!” Eren stammered. “How about you strip and let me have my way with you.”

Levi laid the younger man on the mattress, clicking his tongue. “I don’t know, darling, you might have to convince me. I have a strong urge to make you see stars tonight.” He said and trailed one hand down his lover’s body.

The boy swallowed hard at knowing just how easily Levi could make that happen. “But Your Majesty… for once I’d like to make you see the stars.” Eren said as he sat up and laid his hand on Levi’s chest. 

Eren was getting better at exploiting the king’s weaknesses even if there weren’t as many. “You’re making a strong case.” He relented and let the brunette switch their positions. “Hmm. I like the look of you up there.” So plain to see, so beautiful and strong. Perhaps he would let Jaeger take the reins.

“Being on top of a king… what a hot fantasy… my reality.” Eren’s eyes glistened in elation as he started making quick work of the buttons on Levi’s shirt. 

The older man simply rested his hands on Eren’s thighs, more than willing to do whatever the other man wished, whatever made him happy. “No one deserves it as much as you, darling.”

“ _ My king. _ ” Eren breathed, leaning down to kiss each inch of flesh revealed after an opened button. “Let me take care of you… show you that I’m the right one to take on the role of your lover.” His voice had turned to a seductive purr as he continued with the lingering kisses on his way down. Eren slid to the floor on his knees to start removing Levi’s pants.  _ Tonight, he  _ would  _ see the stars.  _

There had been a fear inside of Eren ever since he’d been molested. He’d never once used his mouth on Levi’s cock, but he knew there was nothing to be afraid of with this man, especially with him doing only as he pleased. This was something Levi had avoided, something he would never have tried to get Eren to do after what happened, but he wouldn’t say nothing to his lover now. 

While Levi watched patiently, Eren freed his hardening cock and pumped it a few times as if running a test on it. Levi responded to the stimulation immediately and in just seconds, his full endowment was at Eren’s disposal. Instantly, Eren’s own member was fully erect and oozing in arousal. He breathed shakily as he leaned closer and ran his tongue up his lover’s length, stopping halfway to suck on a thick vein. Levi had blown Eren’s mind from his mouth so even though Eren’s only experience was so horrific, he felt certain he knew what would and wouldn’t feel good. 

Levi’s cock was much thicker than his own, but that only made Eren like it more, there was a lot to play with and he really wanted to acquaint himself with every last inch. So he took his time kissing and licking and sucking from every angle. Then he turned his attention to Levi’s tightened sack but while he sucked and mouthed at the balls, he started stroking the king around the base. His hand didn’t take long to start working more around the tip, his thumb paying special attention to that spot underneath that was so wonderfully sensitive. 

The king couldn’t help it as his hand fisted the sheets, Eren was already driving him crazy. The soft lips and wet tongue slowly teased him in a way that had the raven wanting more. Every touch made Levi grateful, but it also sent an undeniable heat up his spine, it felt so good. He didn’t dare look away from the beautiful being between his legs. Those teal eyes staring back would be the death of him, he was so easily affected by his lover. He wanted to take him and shower him with affection, show him over and over again how much he loved him. Despite that need he remained docile under Eren and let him do as he pleased. This was his time now and Levi would enjoy every second of it. 

Eren kissed his way up Levi’s length, his hand moving down so his mouth could take over up top. The brunette licked away the precum before kissing the tip and then sucking on it. Levi let out a low groan that had the younger man shivering and repeating the suck in hopes of hearing it again. He was rewarded just as he’d hoped he’d be. Just knowing he was giving Levi pleasure had little explosions of ecstasy coursing throughout his body and ultimately leaving a raging heat pooling between his legs. 

The lingering anxiety he had from what happened to him prevented Eren from taking more than the first couple inches into his mouth, but Levi didn’t seem to care. He actually seemed as if everything Eren was doing was feeling really good. His strong hands had raised to comb back Eren’s hair in a soft, affectionate manner while Eren continued his sucking and kissing and stroking. He wanted to make his lover come just like this, because it thrilled the boy to know that  _ he could.  _ But no, he couldn’t. He needed Levi inside of him and wouldn’t be satisfied until he had that pleasure. 

So he got a little messier, lathering Levi’s length with his saliva and then started nipping and sucking his way upward, covering every inch of perfectly proportioned muscle the king possessed. Eren was so in love—so addicted to this man that he was unaware of the slurred and jumbled endearing praises that fell from his lips once he straddled the man and started grinding his bottom on his hard member. Eren was so aroused that he just wanted to cry or run from the feeling. But no, he never wanted it to end. 

“My sweet Levi.” Eren moaned, cheeks beautifully flushed and eyes glazed over in his apparent lust. Being on top of Levi like this made him feel as if their roles were reversed—as if Eren was the king. Not if only this one, prosperous kingdom though. 

King of the whole world. 

Carefully, Eren started going down on the massive length he so craved, ignoring Levi’s sudden frantic scoldings from him not having been prepared first. Levi’s words died on his tongue, the man being quickly wrapped in a veil of silky, tight heat that stole even his breath. 

“Le...vi…” Eren moaned lowly, nails digging into Levi’s chest at the sweet ache of being stretched beyond his limits. Moving felt so good, so otherworldly, so he moved albeit slowly. “Mine. Only mine.” 

The brunette was already lost to the moment, caught up in the immense blinding euphoria he was experiencing. Every time he rolled his hips, Levi’s dick rubbed against that one place inside of him that  _ always  _ got him crazy. Every other word that escaped him was intelligible and his moans and whimpers were constant. He could only hope his king was feeling half as good as he was. The poor boy had been so set on making his lover feel good and yet here he was, absorbing all the pleasure for himself. Not that he could bring himself to care… not when it felt so, so good. 

Hips not stopping their sensual and erotic movements, Eren lowered his top half to rest his skin against the skin of his lover while moving his lips to his neck. Breathing ragged and lips trembling, it wasn’t the easiest feat to try and leave the kind of kisses he  _ knew  _ really got to his king. The boy couldn’t have known how much more effective everything he was doing in this moment was for Levi. Eren was more voicing his own praises than actually kissing or sucking on the sensitive skin of Levi’s throat. All too soon, that wonderful appendage was throbbing inside of him which seeming to have an immediate reaction out of the boy’s own erection. 

“Ah. Levi.  _ Fuck…  _ I lo… I love you!” Eren wailed, his ass slamming down against Levi’s body and then his hips were moving involuntarily, but in a way that pulled both of their orgasms out almost effortlessly at the same time. Then Eren collapsed, tears streaming from his eyes as he became overwhelmed with emotion. “I love you… I love you… I’m sorry… I love you…” 

Every word was tainted with Eren’s soft and raspy groans and all said while he came, shivering and convulsing. The moaning gave way to quiet sobs that came out of nowhere and even Eren didn’t understand them. He wasn’t upset. Afraid? Yes. He was so afraid of losing this man, losing the only thing he had left in the world. Sad? No. Far, far from it. He was happy, ridiculously so. Eren was so head over heels in love with Levi that he couldn’t even stand it. 

Levi held the younger man tightly to still him as he captured those soft lips in a desperate kiss. He felt it, he felt Eren’s love for him in every touch and heard it in his voice even before he said he loved him out loud. Eren made love to him and he felt it to his very core as they came. He refused to stop kissing him despite the tears running down the brunette’s cheeks, cradling him in his arms with no intention of ever letting go. Having someone so precious was a scary thing, he loved him so much that it hurt. Levi felt pity for his poor past self that knew nothing of love like this. He could no longer survive without it and so badly wanted his happily ever after with Eren. 

He would do everything in his power to make sure that they got it, that they prevailed through the troubles that were sure to come. He would fight for and protect their future. He would do whatever it took to keep a smile on his lover’s beautiful face. He wanted those teal eyes to shine, that inner strength to flourish, that spirit to burn with life. Levi would continue to spoil the hell out of him and work hard everyday to be worthy of such a magnificent person. He rolled Eren onto his back to cover him with his warmth, hands coming up to wipe away the falling tears. His own eyes were wet with emotion and he gave one last tender kiss before pulling back to look at the other half of his soul.

“I love you so much, darling.” He spoke quietly, smiling happily. “I love you so, so much.” He was bursting at the seams and yet his love continued to grow. “Everything that I am belongs to you. I’ll treasure you for the rest of our lives, Eren.” 

Eren only cried harder at how earnestly Levi spoke to him. He knew this man was honest, genuine—even more so than anyone else he’d ever met. The emotions overtaking his mind and body seemed to have come out of nowhere. It was impossible to shut them off though and he was tired.  _ So tired.  _ Weak arms wrapped around strong shoulders and Levi rested halfway on top of him, letting Eren bask in his warmth and presence just as he wanted. There was a lot that Eren wanted to say in regards to his feelings, but the only sounds he could make were soft whimpers that slowly died down over time. Even as he fell asleep though, the lingering effects of his crying still showed. 

Levi pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s wet cheek and stroked his hair as he slept. Of all the riches he possessed, none of them were worth anything compared to his lover. 


	8. Loose Ends

**Chapter Eight - Loose Ends**

Things had actually calmed down and formed a semblance of normalcy for Eren. The castle was huge, there were a lot of people everywhere, but he was getting used to it all. For the most part, people were nice to him—overly so and he had to fight to actually do anything. That was annoying, but sometimes he didn’t mind being waited on. Eren just didn’t want to be spoiled by anyone unless they were Levi. The king could spoil him all he wanted. 

And if he didn’t, Eren would definitely whine about it. 

By now, their relationship was known throughout the kingdom and anytime Eren wasn’t with Levi, he had guards with him. This time they weren’t around to prevent him from running, they were around for his protection. 

People could target Levi at anytime and that included those closest to him. Eren was no secret so he didn’t bother complaining about it. Thankfully it wasn’t often that he wasn’t with Levi. Only when the raven had business to attend to and when he did, sometimes Eren would go into town. 

That’s what he did today, but it was a rare day when he didn’t tell Levi he was going out. He would get scolded for it later, that he knew, but he didn’t really mind. He really liked being so important to someone. He really loved Levi. 

It was a nice day today and the town was nice and full of lovely people. Armin and Reiner accompanied him, flanking him as he skipped down the street admiring all the different shops along his way. Buying things wasn’t what really mattered, he just fancied getting around and seeing Levi’s kingdom. Everything was so different from his land, but strangely enough it felt like home as well. 

“Ooh! Ooh! Armin look!” Eren bounced into his feet and cling to the guard he’d made his friend over the past few weeks. Armin stiffened but didn’t push Eren away. 

“Just bracelets?” Armin asked, not impressed like Eren. 

“Look at them! I’ve never seen anything like this.” He giggled and released Armin to stand over the display table. “Oh I bet Levi would love one.”

Reiner scoffed and Eren did a quick turn around to glare at him. “What?” The tall man huffed. “As if the king would be caught dead wearing one of those.”

Eren knew a challenge when he heard one, so he turned right back around to the clerk. “I’ll take two, please.” He said as he picked the two he wanted.

Once he made his purchase, Eren turned to walk forward only to run into an older man. He stumbled, barely keeping himself afoot and only because the man he’d bumped into steadied him. The brunette stuttered an apology that died on his tongue when he looked up to see who the man was. 

“D-dad?” He rasped, vertigo suddenly hitting him and making his eyes roll back and his legs give. 

Reiner was the one to support him and force Grisha back away from his son. Eren didn’t believe it was really him. How could he, when it didn’t make any sense?

“Eren… you’re alive?” His father screeched and stepped closer again. “Eren. I… I thought you were dead.”

Disoriented, Eren couldn’t concentrate on the reality of this and he was suddenly shaking, tears brimming in his eyes. He was afraid. He wanted Levi. Something wasn’t right. 

“Levi.” He whispered and Reiner was quick to scoop him up and start walking back towards the castle. 

“That’s my son, he was stolen from me, you have no right to take him away.” The doctor fussed as he followed. 

However, the guards ignored the man all the way back to the castle and inside, demanding Eren be handed over to him while the boy was in a daze, sniffling quietly while waiting for Levi. He didn’t know how to feel about anything, he just knew he needed his king. 

“My lord!” Reiner called in his deep voice when he spotted Levi crossing the hallway ahead of them. 

The raven paused and turned around, jaw setting when he saw Eren’s state. He let Reiner close the distance before taking his lover in his arms. “What happened?” He asked as he cradled the brunette against his chest, gaze flickering to the intruder. “Who the hell is that?” Why did he even bother paying his guards with this level of security? Now people could just waltz into the castle?

“Levi.” Eren whispered as he buried his face in the king’s neck. “I’m scared.” Levi held him closer.

“This man is claiming to be his father.” Reiner explained as he pointed to Grisha who appealed thoroughly done with this situation. 

“I am and Eren’s place is with me. I don’t appreciate you holding him captive.”

The sudden turn of events admittingly caught Levi off guard, but he wasn’t determining the facts just yet. Eren came first. “Riener, take that man to one of the waiting rooms. Armin, tell Hanji and Erwin to join him there.” The king ordered before turning on his heel.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Eren repeatedly brokenly as Levi carried him down the hall. 

His words only made Levi’s worry grow and he took him to the nearest room, locking the door behind him for some privacy. The large library was thankfully empty and he rested his back against a bookshelf as he sat on the ground. “Easy, darling. Take some deep breaths for me.”

Eren was trying, but he wasn’t in a good place. Levi’s presence did help, but he was too afraid to calm down completely. He knew it was over. It was all over. 

“I’m so stupid. Idiot. _Idiot!_ Levi, I’m sorry.”

The king rested his forehead against Eren’s and kept a strong arm around him, running his fingers through his hair. “Look at me. Don’t think about anything else.”

The brunette looked at him and only sobbed harder. He held tight to Levi, shaking and praying that it was all a dream. But this was his cold reality. It was a good while later before Eren finally stopped crying, too tired and dehydrated to form anymore tears. He rested limply against the king, having finally come to the conclusion that there was nothing he could do about it. 

“Is it… is it so wrong that I—I wish he’d never found me?” Eren whispered while averting his eyes in shame. He knew it was wrong of him to wish he’d never seen his father again, but that was what he really and truly felt. 

_So it’s true then?_ Levi gently grabbed the other man’s chin and forced him to maintain eye contact. “I don’t know what made you so terrified, but I don’t give a fuck who that man is. You are in charge of your life and he has no power over you.” They obviously knew each other and now it seemed they were related, but Levi wasn’t about to let anyone tell him or Eren what to do. “Don’t be scared. I’m here.”

“He’s going to take me away, Levi. I don’t want to leave you.” The tears were coming back. Eren couldn’t stand the thought of losing Levi, yet he knew it was going to happen. 

The raven hushed him with a soft kiss. “No.” He said simply with certainty. There was a story here, a reason why the brunette was so afraid of his own flesh and blood. It set him on edge a bit though it wouldn’t shake his resolve. “No one is taking you away from me.”

“He has a right to… legally.” Eren frowned. He never thought it would matter, but he knew it did in this situation and he knew his father wasn’t going to let him go. 

_Legally?_ “What are you talking about?”

Eren shifted nervously, lower lip trembling. More than anything, he just didn’t want Levi to hate him. But how could he not? “I… because I… I’m only seventeen.”

Levi stiffened. His brat . . . was a literal brat? He would call Eren out on his lie, but he knew he wouldn’t do that under these circumstances. “You seductive little shit.”

“I-I’m sorry!” He whined. “I didn’t think it mattered. But now…”

“It doesn’t matter.” Levi assured with a sigh. “However don’t think you’re off the hook, we’ll be having a nice long chat about this later.” Seven fucking teen, he couldn’t believe it. Still that didn’t change how he felt and it didn’t change the situation either. “Forgive me for saying so, but if we’re going to get technical, you belong to me. Legally I own you.” Actually he freed Eren like he did and planned to do for all of Yeager’s people, but he wasn’t going to tell the boy’s father that detail. 

Eren breathed in a long and shaky breath. “So then… he can’t take me away?” 

“Even if he could,” which he very well could since Levi gave Eren his freedom, “I wouldn’t let him. What’s he going to do? Report me to myself? I make the rules here.”

“So… so you still want me then?” Eren asked in light surprise. 

“You have to ask?” Levi mused with a raised brow. “Have I not marked and claimed you enough?” There shouldn’t have been any doubt. “You know you can’t escape from me.”

Eren brightened at his words and snuggled against him. “Maybe you should be a little more thorough.” He murmured, smiling softly to himself. 

“Count on it.” The king promised and pressed a kiss to the top of his lover’s head. They were quiet for a few moments as his mind raced, suspicion growing. “I’m curious as to how your father made it out alive and seemingly a free man. Why did he come here . . . and not go back for you?” It didn’t make sense. Be it a family member, a friend or a lover, Levi wouldn’t leave any of them behind. He would have searched and searched until he was certain there was no hope left.

“He said… he thought I was dead.” Eren told him, though he was also wondering the same thing. It really didn’t make sense. 

“Is that right?” It still didn’t add up and his gut told him something was going on here. “I’ll talk to him and find out for myself. Do you want to come along?” He asked carefully.

“I don’t want you to leave me.” Eren responded. He felt as if getting out of Levi’s sight was too much of a risk at this point. “I love you. Okay? You believe me, right?” Teal eyes stared into Levi’s searchingly, harboring nothing but the truth. 

_Definitely a seductive little shit._ “Of course I do and I’ll never forget it.” He told the younger man. If Eren was still afraid, if he was still uncertain then Levi wouldn’t leave his side until he felt safe again. “We’ll face him together. Believe in my strength and use it as your own, alright? It’ll be okay.”

“So hot. No wonder I’m so crazy.” Eren said musingly and shifted his head to kiss Levi’s neck. “I don’t wanna go anywhere.” He grumbled, feeling comfortable and calm enough not to want to get stressed again. His tongue slipped from between his lips in hopes of distracting the king and not having to face his father. 

Levi wasn’t ignorant to what he was doing and they were going to go see Eren’s father, but another idea surfaced in his head. He switched their positions and settled the brunette against the shelf as he made himself at home between Eren’s legs. “Confronting your father after having my way with you? If that doesn’t send a message then I don’t know what will.”

“Yes, your majesty. Prove to him who I belong to.” Eren licked his lips and tried not to smile. 

“Hmm, it’s a wonder why I let you get away with these things.” Levi chuckled and then lowered his head to the younger man’s crotch. “You’re so spoiled.” And that’s exactly how he wanted him. He nosed the outline of his lover’s hardening cock, it quickly coming to life under the attention.

“Yes… b-but… my voice… it’ll carry in here.” Eren near panted, the sight of Levi nudging his erection through his pants too much to handle. 

If anything that encouraged the older man. “More for me.” He hummed and worked his way to the tip, giving it a playful nip through the clothing.

“Ah!” Eren squeaked, shuddering at the pressure the bite gave him. “Levi, I love you. Fuck me in here. Now. Right now.” He pleaded, hips rocking with a desperate need to be filled by his lover. Unless he had all of him, he wouldn’t be satisfied. 

The raven came back up to capture those lips, his hand cupping Eren’s member and rubbing him teasingly. “I love you too.” He said between kisses to reassure the brunette. Soon he moved again, not able to resist pressing his mouth against that beautiful tan neck. “What do you think, Eren? Could I make you come just like this? Rutting against my hand and eager for my dick?” He asked before giving his skin a harsh suck.

“Fuck! Yes. _Yes_ but please no.” Eren fisted his shirt at his shoulders and couldn’t stop rocking his hips, but he really wanted Levi. 

“No? You don’t want to walk around with cum in your pants? Trying desperately to hide what I did to you?”

“No, no. I don’t want to be able to walk at all.” Eren whined, voice high and breathless. 

Levi pretended to debate it. “I don’t know . . . I quite like the idea of you squirming around in your own mess.” He said and tightened his grip. It was the only kind of mess he did like.

“S-stop.” Eren moaned, eyes fluttering closed as his cock throbbed. Levi could make the impossible happen. So long as he wished for it to. 

The king took pity on his lover, having different plans from the beginning. “I’ll spare you this time, darling.” He said and reached into Eren’s pants to pull out his cock. He lowered his head once more, not hesitating to take half of the brunette into his mouth.

Try as he might to hold his breath and contain his voice, Eren didn’t stand a chance. The exertion on his lungs only caused him to gasp for air worse than he already was. Levi’s mouth was always so perfect, so hot and wet, sucking him just right. He was already too close. 

“L-Levi. You… please.” He couldn’t form a complete sentence when he was feeling so good, he could barely think clearly. 

The king continued on with his ministrations and reached his other hand up to slide under the other man’s shirt, fingers brushing over his nipple. Eren’s hips buckled against his will and he moaned loudly, not caring about his echoing voice when he was feeling so good. But at this rate, he wouldn’t last another minute. 

“Stop! Stop, I’ll—oh god…” He sucked in a sharp breath when Levi pinched his nipple and sucked him a little harder. “Levi, wait!”

He had no intention of doing anything of the sort. He took more and more of Eren into his mouth until he was deep in his throat, making the king groan.

That was when Eren could hold on no longer. He nearly screamed as he came, staring dazedly at Levi who swallowed everything that escaped him. His body shook and while his tone came down more by the second, he was still moaning and whimpering after Levi pulled his mouth away. This was why Eren couldn’t stand him. 

“You bastard!” He snapped, smacking his fist down on Levi’s shoulder. 

“Thanks for the meal.” Levi smirked and licked his lips, not sorry in the slightest.

“Ugh. I hate your sexy ass. Get away from me.” Eren pushed weakly at his shoulders but gave up after a few tries. 

“I’d gladly eat your ass later if you want.” Levi offered shamelessly as he tucked his lover’s member back into his pants.

“Not a chance in hell, you sicko.” Eren scoffed and shoved Levi’s hands away to fix his own pants with a pout. “I never want you to touch me again.”

Levi smiled fondly at him before getting to his feet. “Come on now, people are waiting for us.”

“You know how much I hate it when you withhold the dick.” Eren scowled at him as he got up as well, nearly falling back against the shelf in the process. 

The blue-grey eyed man steadied him and then held out his arm for his lover to take. “Your seventeen year old ass is going to have to deal with it.”

Eren took hold of his arm and rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner. “I’ll make you sorry you denied me.”

Levi was looking forward to his little trouble maker getting revenge. They left the library and went in search of the waiting room Eren’s father had been taken too. Armin and Reiner were standing outside and opened the doors for the pair to walk in. Erwin and Grisha halted midconversation and the blond muttered under his breath that it was about time. Hanji came bouncing up to Eren and cupped his face with her hands as she cooed about how he was a baby. Noting that Grisha didn’t waste anytime using his son’s age as a bargaining chip, he figured it might be his only valid reason to take Eren away. Being a concerned father was off the table in Levi’s eyes until the man proved himself.

“Mr. Yeager.” The king greet properly, showing the man the only amount of respect he was going to get. “My name is Levi Ackerman.” 

“Yes, I know who you are.” Grisha replied as he looked over Eren. “Have you calmed down, son?”

Eren flinched and avoided his father's gaze at all costs. “I’m fine.” He said quickly. “I’m fine here, so you can leave now.”

“Is that any way to speak to your father?” Grisha asked, narrowing his eyes. “And after all the worrying I’ve done over you, thinking you were killed by those scum. You have to come home with me where I can protect you.”

“ _Home_?!” Eren scoffed. There was no home anymore. Only Levi’s home. He unconsciously moved even closer against the king and shook his head. “This is my home, with Levi. I’m not leaving and you can’t make me.”

Grisha stood from his seat, glaring at his son. “Now is not the time to act like a brat, Eren. You’ll be going home with me if I have to drag you out of here.”

Levi barely resisted a snort. “If he doesn’t want to then he isn’t going anywhere, Mr. Yeager.” He told him. “And I can protect him far better than you ever could.”

“This is my _child_ we’re talking about. Even you can’t take him until he’s of age and that’s more than a year away. Eren, I’m all that you have left in this world.”

Eren shook his head quickly, unwilling to accept that. “No.”

“I understand your concerns.” Levi spoke, he knew how things looked from Grisha’s perspective. He just didn’t care. “But you don’t have to worry. I’m not going to stop you from seeing Eren or keep him from you, I would never deny him of his own father. However, his happiness is more important than anything else and I’m grateful it lies with me. I won’t let you force him away.”

“Yeah!” Eren huffed and snaked his arm around Levi’s waist to hold onto him. 

Grisha wasn’t having it though. “We belong in Shiganshina now. There’s a lot of work to be done and it isn’t like you not to help. If you really believe this man can keep you safe from the world, you’re sadly mistaken. It would be best for you to let that wish go now. Come home with me, Eren.”

Levi gritted his teeth as he used every ounce of his control not to lash out. _Shiganshina._ That was Anne Leonhart’s kingdom, that was the kingdom responsible for destroying Eren’s homeland and enslaving his people. The greedy queen and her wretched dogs preyed on the weak and hunted the strong. Levi was beginning to connect the truth. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions, but his instincts told him otherwise. Gisha the lone survivor of a brutal attack, claiming his home now lied with the attackers, either he was very stupid or an evil piece of shit. If what he suspected was the truth, it would end up causing more pain for Eren.

He held his temper for his lover’s sake, not wanting to bring him into this until he had gathered the facts and they were alone. “Shiganshina.” Levi repeated slowly. “I know it well. How well do you know it, Mr.Yeager?”

Erwin and Hanji caught on fast, the blond man crossing his arms. “Apparently very well, your highness. He just said he wanted to take his son there.”

“Our Eren wouldn’t fit in with those kind of people.” Hanji said and took a step in front of the boy in a silent warning. “They’re crazy and have no manners.”

Grisha cleared his throat. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I managed to escape to the nearby kingdom and they accepted me, gave me work too. Eren belongs there with me, his family. He is not old enough to make his own decisions at this point, especially when he’s just tossing his only living relative aside. What have you people done to him?”

“Shut up!” Eren yelled, at his wits end. “Just get away from here! I’m not going.”

“We’ve done nothing compared to what you’ve done to him.” Levi growled lowly, but put himself back in check. “I think we’re done here.”

“If you don’t leave with me, Eren, it will be the last mistake you ever make.”

The threat chilled Eren to the bone and he swallowed hard. But he would not let the fear get to him, Levi promised to never let anything happen to him again and he solidified that promise by wrapping his arm protectively around him. 

“Don’t go doing things you’ll regret, _Dad._ ” 

“Erwin, if you would.” Levi said and the blond nodded.

“Aww, I wanted to do it.” Hanji whined as the tall man invaded Grisha’s personal space.

“I can see myself out.” The doctor scoffed. “And Eren, this won’t be the last you see of me.”

Eren shivered and he refused to look at the man another time as he left the room with Erwin right behind him and Hanji behind them both. She didn’t want to be left out it seemed, but Eren didn’t care, he’d barely held it together. Now that the room was empty besides the one presence he always wanted, Eren’s knees buckled. Levi kept him from hitting the floor and walked him over to sit down. He frowned as he sat next to the brunette, hating to see him like this and knowing his suffering wasn’t over yet. Eren was strong. Levi knew that better than anyone, but he could be hurt all the same. He wished he could take all his suffering away, all the pain and heartache. It wasn’t right. 

“I’m proud of you.” The raven said and brushed brown hair out of the teal eyes he loved so much.

“I’m scared, Levi. If he does manage to take me… I don’t want you to do anything reckless.”

The king didn’t like where this was going. He didn’t know Eren’s father, but Eren certainly did. Perhaps the younger man had his own suspicions about what Grisha was up to, maybe he was well aware of what kind of man his father was. There was a reason he was so afraid . . .

“Darling, what aren’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know, Levi… I didn’t want to believe it… I blocked it out I think… but now…”

Levi took him in his arms, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “We have a lot to talk about . . . but I have some things I have to sort through first.” He informed. “We’ll handle this together, no matter what. Your father can’t do a damn thing as long as we don’t let him. I sure as hell won’t and neither will you, right?”

Eren shook his head and then laid his cheek on Levi’s chest. “I would fight him, of course. But… will you just… promise me if somehow he did get me that you won’t go after me.”

“You’re out of your fucking mind.” If he took him then that would mean Levi failed, that he broke his promise to protect Eren. If the guilt didn’t kill him, then he wouldn’t rest until he got his lover back. Regardless . . . he wouldn’t brush the younger man’s fear aside. “I’ll always go after you. But if it helps you feel better, I can arrange a more physical form of my words.”

“What do you mean?” Eren blinked, almost leaning back to look at him but decided he didn’t want to—he wanted to be close, to hear his steady beating heart and smell him. 

“I’ll chain myself to you, body and soul.”

“Oh, wow.” Eren smiled at that. “I think we will both be safe as long as we’re here. Thank you, Levi.” He wrapped his arms around his middle and gripped the back of his shirt. If only he could hold on forever...

“I’m dead serious.” The king smiled as well and happily returned the tight embrace. “Ankles or wrists?”

“Oh!” That reminded Eren of the gift he got for Levi, with a matching one for himself. He went to dig in his pocket, but he hesitated. What if Reiner was right? What if Levi hated it?

Levi watched him curiously. “What is it?”

Eren frowned as he thought it over, ultimately deciding that the worst that could happen was Levi actually hating it. He pulled the bracelets out of his pocket and stared down at them. 

“I saw this and thought of you…” He admitted, cheeks blushing as he handed the thinner band over to the king. It was a simple, rope bracelet that didn’t cost much. Truly, it had been a silly idea and Eren couldn’t bring himself to look Levi in the eye. 

The raven took the bracelet and held it in his hand as he admired the gift. “It’s cute when you get all sweet on me.” He teased before putting it on. “Look at that, a perfect fit.”

“Stop, don’t look at me.” Eren shoved his hand against Levi’s face while his own turned the deepest shade of red possible. 

“Yes sir.” Levi chuckled before moving the brunette’s hand away. “I’ll kiss you instead.” He left a few quick pecks on his lover’s lips before giving him a proper one, not stopping until he felt him melt in his arms. He slowly licked Eren’s bottom lip before he pulled back. “Thank you.”

“You really like it then?” Eren asked, forgetting all about his plans to make Levi regret denying him as he cradled his cheeks and pulled him back to him. He always wanted more. 

“I do.” The older man confirmed, vowing to never lose it. He borrowed one of Eren’s hands and put the other bracelet on him to complete the set before returning it to his face. “It makes me think of the future . . .” He confessed. “This won’t be the only thing we wear that matches.”

“Are you going to start dressing me like you?” He asked before kissing him, sucking softly on his bottom lip for a second. 

“I’d rather undress you.” Levi responded, but decided not to clarify that he was talking about rings. Shit, was he really just seventeen? “There you go again, seducing me. Must be nice to have me wrapped around your finger.”

“It’s pretty great.” Eren smirked and dropped his head to scrape his teeth down Levi’s throat. 

_Cheeky brat._ If things had gone differently, if he had known Eren’s age before they got together, he would have tried to resist it. He doubted he would be able to in the end, but he would have tried. It was a hard thing to get his head around and so easy to forget with the way Eren acted. Though he supposed he was forced to grow up faster due to all the shit he had to go through, but at this point Levi wouldn’t let something like age stand between them. If things had gone differently . . . they would have still ended up together one day. He truly believed that. While he let Eren do as he pleased, amusement washed over him at a revolution.

“No wonder you’re so insatiable.” Teenage energy and hormones.

“What are you trying to say?” Eren scoffed quietly and then bit Levi’s throat. “I was never like this before I met you.”

Levi grunted and tilted his head back, perfectly fine with taking the blame. “I’ll train you with a firm hand.” He said and used said hand to start groping Eren’s backside. 

“Yeah?” Eren’s back arched until his chest was pressing firmly against Levi’s and his ass was pushing back into his hand. “Or maybe I’ll train you.”

“Be my guest.” He said and stood, carrying his lover over to the door. “Let’s continue this upstairs and wash up before dinner.”

“Ugh I can forgive anything when you’re like this.” Eren rolled his eyes. “My way this time.”

Levi hummed, but it wasn’t necessarily in agreement. He brought the brunette through the halls and to their bedchambers while his neck was mercilessly attacked. Pausing to lock the door, he occupied Eren’s mouth with his own and then crossed the room to the bathroom. He reluctantly put the teal eyed man down, but continued to kiss him as they undressed each other. Just a little more, just one more day before things had to change. Just a little more time before Levi had to prepare Eren for what was to come, that’s all he wanted. The world could wait. Hands roamed as they took each other in for a few moments until they parted to breathe. Levi told Eren to pick out some soaps while he got that bath ready, making sure it was nice and warm. 

Eren tossed some of the soaps in and placed a couple near the edge of the bath. He went ahead and got in first as it filled with water and Levi turned it off once it reached the top. The older man stepped in and settled behind his lover, running his hands up and down his chest and stomach. He peppered kisses along a tan neck and shoulder, focusing on nothing but his trouble maker.

“Are you planning to make love to me in the tub?” Eren asked with a smug smile, fingertips drawing lazy circles on Levi’s thighs. 

“I plan on doing a lot of things to you.” The king stated, sliding one hand further down.

“I like things you do. A lot.” The brunette said as he laid his head back against Levi’s shoulder and flexed his hips. He bit his lip, eager to be touched. 

The raven didn’t disappoint, wrapping his fingers around the boy’s member. Then he started pumping his hand and lathered the other one with soap to wash his lover’s chest. “I like you a lot.” He spoke against his ear, not caring if he was being sappy.

“If you don’t fuck me this time, I’ll never forgive you.” Eren breathed, trying not to focus on how good Levi’s hands felt on him. 

Levi smirked and thumbed one of Eren’s nipples. “Speak of time, we have some now. How about having that chat I mentioned earlier?”

“Chat?” Eren frowned and lifted his head. “I’m naked and horny and you want to _chat_?”

His inner brat was showing, but Levi was expecting it. “That’s right.”

“Fuck you!” Eren snorted and pushed Levi’s hands off of him. “We can have your chat, with me over there.” He said as he moved to cross the tub. 

Levi pulled him back, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Oi, where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m not talking to you right now.” Eren grumbled, pouting. But he didn’t try to move again. 

Unaffected by the attitude, the king went back to his earlier ministrations. “To think this body hasn’t fully matured yet. When were you going to tell me, Yeager?”

“Maybe when you asked.” He answered before biting his lips to prevent any lewd sounds. He was so angry with Levi. “Maybe I would have lied.” He shrugged. 

“Would you have lied to me?” Levi asked. “Kept it from me for as long as you could?”

“Maybe at first… maybe…” Eren wiggled, trying to escape Levi’s touch and his arousal. It wasn’t fair. 

The raven was going to get the truth out of him one way or another and he was going to teach the brunette a lesson. “Why?”

“Because you wouldn’t have fucked me! Shit, you won’t fuck me now! This is why I hate you.” He yelled and started pushing Levi’s arms and hands again, anything he could reach. 

“You’re right, I wouldn't have.” He said and turned him around so he could see Eren’s face, sitting the other man down in his lap and holding his hips. The water splashed around them at the movement and some got on the floor. “I would have made your ass wait until you were older.” Probably. “But you got what you wanted and still didn’t say a word. What’s your excuse?” 

“You never asked.” Eren wiggled his hips and grinded down against Levi’s cock. He was tired of playing around and he didn’t want to chat. “This chat is stupid. Let’s fuck.” He said while mouthing at his neck. 

“I’ll fuck you alright.” Levi didn’t bother denying it. “But that smart mouth of yours is digging you into a deeper hole than you’re already in.” He said and lowered one hand to slip his fingers between Eren’s cheeks. “What’s stupid is you continuing to keep it from me. Do you know why that is, Jaeger?” 

Eren didn’t really care. He was too excited about those fingers and _more._ He breathed a little heavier and rocked his hips back for more. 

Levi brought his other hand down in a loud smack. “I asked you a question.”

Eren gasped at the sting and then moaned at the reaction his cock had to it. “Levi,”

“I’ll wait.” He said and pulled out his fingers.

“No, no please!” Eren begged. “What’s wrong?”

The brunette had been tuning him out. Maybe he shouldn’t fuck him after all. “Nothing at all, apparently. Forget I said anything.” Levi pressed two fingers back into the younger man, taking hold of his dick again as well and steadily stroked him.

Eren moaned loudly, rocking his hips back and forth to enjoy everything Levi was doing to him. Somehow though, he wasn’t lost enough not to be concerned by Levi’s words. “D-don’t be mad.” 

“Why would I be?” He said and spread his fingers, stretching his lover.

“Fuck.” Eren whined. “I… I forgot… you won’t tell me.”

“Right, because it wasn’t important. I’m not going to bother if you’re not going to listen.”

“Sorry. I’ll l-listen.” Oh it wasn’t easy to focus on anything but the rapid build of his orgasm, but he wouldn’t let Levi down. 

The king gave him another chance and repeated himself. “It was stupid of you to keep your age from me after all this time. Do you know why?”

“Because… ‘cause you should know.”

“Not only that.” Levi said and moved his fingers in further to press against Eren’s prostate. “Because I love you.” He couldn’t leave Eren if he tried, he _wouldn’t_ leave him no matter what. 

The poor boy wasn’t going to make it. He choked on a sharp intake of air and dug his short nails into Levi’s shoulders. His cock was throbbing, Levi was hitting the perfect spot and just when he was about to come, the raven gripped his cock firmly to stop him. 

“Ah! No! Nooo!” Eren’s body shook as his impending orgasm faded away and he was left panting and staring down at the fist around his cock. “Levi,” 

This wasn’t a proper punishment, at least not by Levi’s standards, but everything considered, he didn’t want to give Eren one. He had been through enough today and would have more shit to go through tomorrow. “Are you going to keep things from me again? Will we have to revisit this conversation about lying?”

“No!” He groaned, sulking at the ache he was feeling in his balls. 

Lesson learned, Levi released his hold and took out his fingers once more to replace them with something else. “Good. Now I’m going to make you come.” He said and sheathed himself inside the brunette.

There was nothing better than having that thick, long cock buried inside of him. It was so fulfilling and Levi always knew just what to say to drive him mad. He couldn’t control his voice at all anymore, he was crying out in pure delight while lazily wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck. 

“That’s good.” He whimpered when his body finally started to calm, but the anticipation of movement had him losing himself again quickly. 

Once again the raven wound his arms around Eren’s body began thrusting his hips up at the same time he pulled Eren down onto his dick. It was almost too good for the boy. It seemed Levi had a thing for working him up and even getting him off—but he didn’t mind keeping the dick out of it and that just didn’t make sense. Eren hated it, because he loved Levi and he wanted to have him all the time. Every time. It was only right. 

Eren moaned freely and moved his hips along with Levi’s, intensifying the thrusts. It was amazing and Eren couldn’t get enough of it. The king loved nothing more than to pleasure his lover, make him lose his mind, make him come undone and climax. However there was nothing like becoming one with Eren. It made him feel complete, allowed him to show his love for the other man with more than just words. That made it all the more difficult to deny him that connection. Levi knew he enjoyed it just as much as he did. Even now he was clenching around him like no tomorrow and driving the older man insane. However he couldn’t reward the teal eyed man when he was being a brat, it would only encourage him.

Sometimes he had to hold back and resist his sweet pleas, not that he minded forgoing his own needs, but it was always better when they sought out bliss together. And he would be lying if he said he didn’t love every part of Eren including his bratty side. Levi groaned and picked up his pace as the fire in his belly starting burning hotter. Eren felt much the same, his hips rutting desperately, teal eyes completely glazed over. 

“Coming.” He barely squeaked right before it truly hit him and he fell apart on top of his lover, turning boneless and weak, unable to support himself, much less move. 

The raven kept thrusting until he too fell over the edge. “Shit.” He hissed, grip tight enough to bruise as he lost himself, completely overtaken by pleasure.

The pair stayed connected in the water until it had begun to turn cold and they caught their breaths. Levi brought his hand up to stroke Eren’s cheek as the brunette laid rested against his chest, body limp. Tomorrow things would change and the king had a lot of decisions to make. No matter what happened, war was inevitable and he prayed his troublemaker would be strong like he knew he could be. He was well aware of what war could do to people and Eren had already seen his fair share of bloodshed. Levi was worried what the truth was going to do to his brat, how what they might discover affect them both. He didn’t want to think about that right now though, not while they were like this. All he wanted Levi was to hold him and never let go.


End file.
